Noss
by Leah Leu
Summary: Thranduil was never to close to his family besides his father, until one day his cousins visits and he finds himself bonding with his younger cousin. Through their bond Thranduil learns more about his family and meets new friends.
1. The Prince and the Elfling Part 1

**Authors note: This is around the Second age, Celebrían age is close to 50, so she is like a teenager in human years.**

Noss

Chapter 1: The Prince and the Efling

Thranduil stared down at the little elfling below him, well she wasn't really an elfling she was a few years short of her majority; but to Thranduil she was an elfling no less. She gave him a shining smile her eyes flash with amusement, waiting for Thranduil to show her around as he was ordered to do. Without words he motion to where they would start the tour, his father's words echoing in his ear with each step _"She is your cousin Thranduil; it would be good to bond with her as I have with Celeborn, such connections may prove useful later on."_ He sighed to himself as he looked down beside him at the bubbly silver haired elfling wondering how elfling sitting became his new responsibility for the rest of their stay.

Earlier that day, Oropher was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Celeborn he received news some weeks ago that he and his daughter would be visiting for a short time.

When Celeborn and his daughter Celebrían finally arrived, Thranduil had rarely seen the glimmer in his father's eye when he finally laid eyes on them. When everyone was introduced to each other Oropher suggested that they take rest so that later that evening they could spend more time together. Celeborn happily agreed to the suggestion, but Celebrían who seemed was radiating energy stated that she was not tired at all.

Celeborn smiled at Celebrían, "we have been on the road for so long, perhaps a little walk will help wear off that energy of yours."

"What a wonderful idea, Thranduil," Oropher looked toward his son on the right. "You should give lady Celebrían a tour of our home." Thranduil who was emotionless during the whole ordeal reframed himself from showing his dismay at his orders. He was a prince and a warrior, anyone who looked upon him noticed his attire of a typical green and brown hunting garb and a silver circlet. He had not the experience and never cared for watching little ones, but since his father and king gave him the order he bit his lip and said nothing.

Since Oropher was needed elsewhere he bid his cousins a farewell and left Thranduil to take care of Celebrían.

Thranduil looked over his shoulder and watched his father's back disappear wishing that his father could at least spare a few moments to do the tour himself it was his kingdom after all.

They walked along the halls of the palace for over an hour, showing Celebrían the more interesting parts of the palace only talking when it was required. Though Celebrían was far younger than Thranduil she was quite observant for her age. She thought he was rather stiff and could sense his unwillingness to show her about, but she did not let that dissolve her mood. She walked on complimenting anything beautiful that caught her eyes, which mostly where the paintings and weavings hanging on the walls.

Arriving at their next destination, Thranduil showed her one of the sittings rooms reserved for the family. He held the door out so that Celebrían could peek inside, she scanned the room and was about to leave when she spotted another painting. The vibrant colors of pink and orange drew her to the painting in the back; she was drawn to it and wanted a closer look. She pushed the door opened as she walked into the room. It was spacious and roomy with a few chairs and couches and a fire place. Thranduil stood at door watching her as she passed the furniture and was curious why Celebrían hadn't said anything like she usually would. When he saw Celebrían stop and stare at a certain painting his heart nearly dropped as he walked into the room stir her away.

"What a beautiful painting," She breathes out as her hand hovered over the painting tracing the clouds. Upon stepping closer Celebrían saw different hues of yellow and orange, as they made the colors of a fiery sunrise. The sun was peeking over the translucent clouds as the rays burst forth from the small mound touching the earth, where lighting would be first on the tree and grass below.

"Such stunning colors," she said as she continued to look at the painting and then finally turned to Thranduil who was right beside her.

"Who painted this one my lord?" Thranduil was silent as he inspected the painting himself, Celebrían noticed that when she asked the question Thranduil face began to turn a light shade of pink and she had to stifle a giggle and make sure her face did not show the slightest amusement knowing exactly who the artist was.

Thranduil placed a light hand over the painting, "I did." He said and finally looked at her. Celebrían smiled at him "It is very beautiful" Celebrían stated again.

Thranduil nodded and briskly walked away from the painting "now shall we continue," Thranduil said wanting to leave the room as soon as possible.

Celebrían let out a small giggled and replied "Of course my lord." Once Celebrían walked out of the room he couldn't help as his lips curled upward. He decided that Celebrían wasn't bad company, since he apparently found something in common. As they continued on their walk around the palace little by little Thranduil become more at ease with Celebrían as they talked more about paintings and their favorite things.

"This is the library," Thranduil opened tall sturdy double doors to reveal columns of books, sets of stairs and comfy chairs for reading or studying.

"This is wonderful," Celebrían's voice rang out as she walked through the library and into the nearest row of book shelves.

"I love reading, if I could I would read all day and night," She picked up one book and starting flipping the pages.

"What about you lord Thranduil?" She turned where Thranduil was, who immediately followed her when she walked in. "I do enjoy reading, but I mostly prefer to be outside listening to the trees, watching the animals, enjoying nature." Celebrían put the book back and took his arm. "Shall we go outside my lord?" She smiled brightly at him, and he returned the smile, "As you wish lady Celebrían."

It was in the late afternoon when they ventured outside to a nearby pasture with blooming wild flowers in all shapes and colors. When Celebrían saw the flowers her face lit up like the glowing sun, "this is wonderful." She bent down to inspect a flower and picked it and held it to her face as the scent tickled her nose. She giggled in delight as she threw the flower in the air and started twirling amongst the flowers.

Thranduil looked on trying to keep a straight face as he watch Celebrían act like the elfling he thought she was, but his eyes betrayed his amusement as she motion him to come to her. When Thranduil saw her signal he motion for her to continue her little game all by herself, not taking no for an answer she started to run towards him.

"Come my lord," she panted and grabbed his hand and pulling him to the middle of the pasture, "won't you join me?" She pleaded.

"Nay, my lady," he denied but a smile was on his lips the instant she looked at him with the most pleading blue eyes, and did not resists when he allowed himself to be pulled.

"I'm sure your father would have something to say if you got dirty," Thranduil pointed to her white dress that already had blades of grass and smudges on it.

"My father will say nothing of it I assure you," Celebrían leaped in the air and laughed as she encouraged him to come with her.

"Come on," Celebrían let go of his hand when they moved a little further and twirled stretching her arms out to the slowly setting sun. Though the sun was setting Thranduil could see that Celebrían seemed to have captured the light, as all around her was a golden warm glow. She looked toward and ran up to him again and captured his wrist and using all of her weight to start she starting spinning both of them. Thranduil held on tight to her as well and joined in the spinning as they picked up speed.

Celebrían threw her head back and laughed as the world swayed around them, and she looked across to see Thranduil laughing as well and had the biggest smile she seen since the afternoon they first arrived.

Finally feeling dizzy Celebrían let go of Thranduil, when Thranduil felt her release he let go of her and they both collapsed, the lush grass cushioned their fall. Celebrían held her sides as she laughed once again at their little fun. Having been on the road for so long, it felt good to stretch out all of her muscles and have a bit of fun.

When she calmed down she rolled on to her stomach and looked to Thranduil who was across from her. Her hand hovered over the flowers and she decided to pick one that she thought was most beautiful of all. It was white in the middle with its petals of the softest baby blue, she kiss the petal and looked to Thranduil who was sitting up. One leg was stretched out while the other was up as he rested his elbow on top of it. She walked the short distance and sat down next to him and jiggled the flower in front of his face.

"For you my lord," Thranduil looked to his left and saw the flower that Celebrían offered and took it without saying a word. He observed the flower and thought it beautiful amongst the masses of flowers they were sitting around.

After their recent events Celebrían felt the exhaustion hit her, she decided to rest for a moment by laying her head down on Thranduil's stretched out knee. After admiring the flower Thranduil looked down at Celebrían and smiled, he didn't want to disturb her at the moment and gently stroke her hair which Celebrían did not object to. As Thranduil mindlessly stroked her hair, he looked around his surroundings and listen to all that was around them. The soft breeze, whispers of the trees, and birds calling out to each other, watching the newly budding the flowers around them.

He looked around as all assortments of colors and different blooms of flowers caught his attention an idea came to him. He started to pick the flowers around him careful not to disturb Celebrían, as he picked, magenta, white, and purple, and he stretched a bit further to grab the same flower that was given to him. With all the gathered flowers he created a crown, and smiled at his handy work and hoped that Celebrían would like it.

Looking at the sun, he saw that it was a little over half way down and he knew that the evening meal would be served soon. He gently grasped Celebrían shoulder and shook it a little to which she responded by immediately sitting up. When she looked at him he could still see the sleep in her eyes though she desperately fought it when she smiled to bring brightness to her eyes when she looked at what was in his hands.

"For you my lady," Thranduil said as held out the crown to her.

"Oh lord Thranduil, it is beautiful." She took it in her hands, "it is more beautiful than, than." She tried to think of something to compare her gift to, but Thranduil spoke before she could say anymore.

"You are beautiful," he said as he took the crown from her gently placed the crown on her head, and with those words Celebrían for the first time felt shy as her cheeks flush.

"We should be going, or we will be missed at the evening meal," He stood up and held his hand out for her as they walked back.

Upon entering the palace and walking through the halls they came across their fathers, "Thranduil," Oropher and Thranduil approached him.

"I have been looking for you," his father stated.

"Enjoying the great outdoors no less," Celeborn said indicating to Celebrían flower crown.

"He is indeed your son Oropher." Celeborn joked, which earned him a slight glare that Celeborn dismissed. "They are back and safe and ready to eat I am sure," Celeborn continued, as he turned to make their walk to the dining hall.

"Actually," Celebrían light voice caught her father's ears as he looked at her questioningly. "I am feeling a little tired I would like to rest." Celebrían bowed her head feeling her face heat once again; she did not wish to offend Oropher with her absence at the evening meal.

"It is no trouble; I will have someone send something to you. Rest well my lady." Oropher smiled warmly at her.

"Ollo vea," Celeborn kissed her hand in farewell as he turned with Oropher to the dining hall. When their fathers walked away from them Celebrían turned to Thranduil.

"I enjoyed our day together, thank you for showing me around, lord Thranduil."

"I too enjoyed our time," Thranduil responded taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "ollo vea," he repeated Celeborn's words.

Celebrían grinned at him as she turned the way to her resting chambers where a maid was showing her the way. Thranduil stared at her back, as a smile slowly formed his face, he thought he couldn't smile enough in one day. "Thranduil," his father's voice called him to attention and he realized that his father and Celeborn were waiting on him a few feet away. He started to walk toward them thinking about Celebrían and their day together, and he believed that he could bond with her elfling or not.

**Thank you again for reading, please review and let me know what you think as well as any suggestions to help me improve. **

**There will be a part two of this chapter.**

**Ollo vea- Goodnight**


	2. The Prince and the Elfling Part 2

**Here is part two! Enjoy**

Noss

The Prince and the Elfling Part Two

Thranduil stood tall, as he positioned his arms on the bow to release an arrow, eyes narrowed in concentration. He tried his best to ignore the pair's eyes, whispers and giggles from the gathered elves. Like most mornings Thranduil was out with the warriors sometimes assisting with some of the soldiers for training, or simply observed, putting his input when needed. As training came close to an end a little contest would be held by the warriors in order to see who was the most improved, but it was mostly for game. The games attracted almost everyone, adventurous elflings, younger warriors, and maidens who pointed and giggled behind their hands at the strongest and handsomest warrior.

Thranduil was no stranger to the games, not only did it amuse him, but most if not all the warriors wanted to try their hand to gain a victory from their prince. He sighed to himself refocusing and steadied his hands as he released the arrow. The arrow whistled soaring in the air and ended with a thump as it hit its mark and furthest target on the range. The elf who was on the same side as the targets indicated Thranduils victory and the crowd around them erupted in cheers, with some of the warriors muttering about their loss, but congratulated him none the less.

"Impressive as always Thranduil," Thranduil looked over to the one who patted him and smirked, "thank you Galion." With his hand still on his shoulder Galion led Thranduil away from the crowd who were slowly enclosing on Thranduil to a more open space.

"Look there," Galion motion to where a group of six maidens were talking in hushed tones, looking at Thranduil and debating on which one should approach him. Thranduil rolled his eyes at his friend's words, "You know I do not desire such affections from maidens," He turned a blind eye to them.

Galion chuckled quietly and then pointed to the maidens again as he saw one approaching but was not part of the original group of maidens. "I hope you will change your mind rather quickly, because one is approaching." Having been there for some time Galion knew exactly who the new maiden was.

Thranduil looked over to see a maiden walking toward him with a smile on her face her brilliant blue eyes, and her long silver blonde hair flowing down her shoulders. Her baby blue dress blew with the soft breeze some parts of it trailing behind her. She walked with such grace and beauty that most stopped to stare at her, the maidens that were know behind her gawking with their mouth open in bewilderment. Very few maidens had such courage to approach the stern looking Thranduil, and yet this one was walking up with ease.

"Thranduil," she greeted him with a slight bow of her head, and then turned to where Galion was and greeted him

"My lady Celebrían," Galion bowed.

"Celebrían," They replied as one.

"That was very well done, you are very talented."

"Thank you. What brings you here my lady?" Thranduil asked properly though he knew that after spending so much time with her there was no need to be formal.

Celebrían raised her eyebrows in surprise, the past couple of weeks Celebrían sought out Thranduil around this time so they could spend time together. Although this is the first time that she actually approached him on the training grounds. Today was different, today was Celeborn and Celebrían's last day and Thranduil had thought that they would be off preparing for their departure tomorrow morning.

"I come as I always do," Celebrían grabbed his hand.

Smiling at the pair Galion thought it best to leave and quietly excused himself and left to go with the other warriors.

"Shall we do something?" She continued.

"What would your father say; surely you should be doing something else." Celebrían puffed her cheeks slight irritation; from their days spent together she learned his odd sense of humor.

"My father would have nothing to say, but enjoying my last day here." She said the last part her eyes faltered and she looked away from him finding the scenery around her more interesting. Thranduil smiled in empathy, he had the same feelings, the dread of departing of his cousin and sadness of her beautiful light not by his side. He had grown fond of her, and the thought of her leaving… Thranduil immediately dismissed further thoughts, and tried to bring back the cheer around them.

Thranduil smiled at her and looped her arm around his and he lead her off to the direction he wanted to go, "I do not believe I have taken you tree climbing." She looked up at him eyes shining and bright erasing the sadness as they walked away from the others to a more private area.

They walked to a little area where there were few trees, a river and lush grass surrounding the area. Thranduil led Celebrían to the tree whose branches were overlooking the clear blue waters.

"Do you know how to climb?" Thranduil turned to her questioningly.

"I believe it is not too hard to pull yourself on the branches," Celebrían coolly replied as she walked up to the thick trunk and placed her palm up to it and looked up. It wasn't a huge tree like the ones that surrounded the thick forest, but it was just big enough for the open peaceful area it was in. Feeling determined Celebrían lifted one foot and grasped the mounds on the trunk, but without the support to hold on to something firm she felt herself falling and decided to let go.

"Do you need help my lady?" Thranduil said with traces of mirth in his voice.

"No, I assure you I've got this." Celebrían said without turning around. Meanwhile Thranduil walked over to the other side of the tree, and jumped to a low branch and swung himself up. He wasn't too far from the ground when he crossed a branch that split in the middle giving him a good view of Celebrían's thoughtful face.

Seeing Thranduil already in the tree Celebrían was determined to try once more without assistance. She tried the same tactic as last time, this time getting a firm grasp on the trunk. She moved every limb with caution slowly making progress. When she finally came across a branch to her left, she struggled to reach with her left hand. Without her left hand holding on to anything for that brief moment she felt herself start to slip and before she could cry out a hand grasp her hand hauling her up.

Thranduil pulled her up beside him, and he struggled to contain his humor, as he bit down on his lip to stop from laughing out. Celebrían sent a glare his way, but then slowly melted to into giggles, "thanks for the assist." With that Thranduil continued to help Celebrían climb further up into the tree, and finally resting on a sturdy branch that gave them a wonderful view, with the water below them.

They sat there for a while, Celebrían sighed in content as she leaned her head on Thranduil's shoulder, she looked down at her reflection in the water and a smile spread over her face. "Thranduil," she sang his name softly.

Feeling a little suspicious about the way Celebrían said his name he looked down and saw she had the sweetest mischievous smile.

"What is it this time, Celebrain?"

"Let's go for a swim," she pulled away from him and pulled on his arm.

"I do not think that is a good idea,"

"It's a perfect idea," without saying anymore Celebrían slowly inched her way on the length of the branch they were sitting on. Feeling alarmed at her sudden movements Thranduil was at the ready to catch her if she fell.

"Celebrían," he called warningly.

She turned around to him playfully, "It is not a far jump, it will be fun." She encouraged.

"Celebrían," Thranduil called again a little sterner, she still paid him no mind. He gritted his teeth, he knew if anything happened to her not only would his father be angry but he would have the wrath of Celeborn. Or worse her mother Thranduil thought in horror, he called out to her again this time Celebrían was close to jumping.

"Celebrí!" He exclaimed.

Hearing what sounded like her name, Celebrían stumbled before she settled down and turned back to Thranduil, with a shock look on his face, she thought that her face must have mirrored his.

"Celebrí," she repeated to herself rolling it around her tongue at her new name, she had a thoughtful face as she turned to Thranduil.

"I do not believe anyone as called me by such a name," she smiled at him. Thranduil assumed she liked the name. He wasn't sure why he called her that he could vaguely remember in the back on his mind that he would refer to Celebrían as Celebrí. He did not think that he would actually voice the name to her, but he was glad that she did not dislike the name.

"So you like it," Thranduil asked to confirm.

Celebrían smile widen and she nodded her head, "Of course I love it." A thought came to Celebrían, her eyes widen and a sprinkle of mischief was hidden underneath her brilliant blue eyes. "If you gave me a nick name than I will have the honor of giving you one as well." Thranduil felt a jumble of emotions, he felt thrilled at having a nick name, but was a little worried at the possibilities Celebrían could come up with. He braced himself for what was to come as he looked at her thoughtful face for a moment. Then her face brightened finally reaching a good name. "Thrandy," she announced. Thranduil had to bite his lip to keep his mouth from falling slack in shock.

"Do you like it?" Celebrían asked, she gave him the most adorable look her voice filled with hope. Thranduil thought for a moment at the name, and then finally laughed out loud.

Celebrían's bright face slowed started to dim, at Thranduil laughter, "well?" She asked again this time allowing some of her desperation to seep in.

When Thranduil was able he finally spoke, "I think that is the most utterly ridiculous name you could come up with" he chuckled.

"Truly?" Celebrían whispered. When Thranduil heard the sadness in her voice he completely sobered up guilt taking over.

"I thought of the best name I could think of and here you are making fun of me."

"Celebrían-"

"What makes you think I do not like my name then," she cut him off tears coming to her eyes. Thranduil got up from his place and started to approach her slowly, as she started walking to the edge.

"If you are going to mock me then I will take my leave," Celebrían stood and jumped. The second she was in the air Thranduil leapt to grab her, but was too late as he fell right along with her.

He felt weightless for a brief moment turning onto his backside before crashing down to the water below. When the water cleared his vision of bubbles from the impact he pushed himself upwards breaking the surface. He looked around and didn't spot Celebrían anywhere, feeling panic rise in his chest he looked around the area and in the water. "Celebrían, Celebrían!"

As he frantically turned his head here and there, he felt his spine tingle at the approach of another presence. Could it be another warrior, Thranduil thought, he dismissed the idea this was a private place where little knew of its existence. Then he thought about his father and Celeborn, as Thranduil pondered on this idea he knew that he would have sensed his father's presence. His spine tingled again which made his whole back shiver, as he thought about Galadriel and all of her powers. She could be watching through the eyes of Celebrían and then come out of the shadow to attack him. Thranduil thought about her abilities and her power he became fearful at the idea that she would curse him for hurting her daughter.

Thranduil held his breath and visibly gulped in fear, but he did not turn around, but he knew it was inevitable for him to face whatever what was behind him. So he braced himself and before he could turn around to investigate he felt a weight on his back, legs like vines wrap around his hips and hands covering his eyes, "Gotcha!"

Thranduil almost jumped out of his skin, and behind him Celebrían giggled in his ear. He took a few breaths to calm himself before looking back and smiled at her. He pulled down her hands and looked back at her, by the way her eyes shined she knew she scared him, and was playing it off by smiling at her and acting like he was not frightened. He sighed internally in relief, glad that she was not hurt. Celebrían released her grip around his neck and hips, and he turned around to face her.

"Celebrían, I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you," Celebrían laughed at his words and brushed the apology away like dust blowing in the wind.

"I am sorry too I hope my teasing wasn't too much for you. I was not really upset, but if you do not wish me to call you by that name then I understand." Celebrían looked at Thranduil with her sweet blue orbs, and he wondered how Celeborn could not resist those big bubbly eyes whenever she asked for something. Thranduil closed his eyes, and decided that after all he went through he might as well allow Celebrían to call him by her chosen nick name.

"You can call me that if you want. I do not mind." He opened his eyes and spoke. Celebrían let out a cry of joy as she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.

They stayed in the pool, for a while, until Thranduil decided it was best they returned. They kicked up water until they were able to reach the bank; Thranduil looked at Celebríans dress as it stuck to her body making her dress look wrinkled. "I do think our adars will be pleased," he said.

"It should not be a problem, it's not like we will get in trouble." Celebrain said followed by a gush of water being wrung out of her dress. _Easy for you to say,_ Thranduil thought as he imagined his father lecturing him about how to properly treat guest. That allowing them to jump from trees to a watery pit is not becoming of a prince._ How am I going to explain this_. He looked down at himself, _Oh well perhaps if we are careful we will avoid both of our adars. _He thought of the best plan and the best way to go about in the palace without being seen by to many elves.

When he conducted a plan he called out to her "We should get going," Thranduil called out to as he came closer to her.

"Of course," Celebrían stated as they made their way back to the palace.

Water drops were trickling down the ends of hair and their clothing, and their feet also left prints of their shoes. Celebrían did not seem to care for the squishing noises that came from them and added a little skip in her step along. Thranduil on the other hand was leery as to not be caught by his father, and let out an audible sigh when they reached their destination. He held the door out for Celebrían, as she ducked under his arm. Before closing the door behind him he heard Celebrían intake a sharp breath, and following her gaze, he nearly mimicked the sound. He felt heat rush to his face like a naughty elfling getting caught in some misdeed.

His father said nothing but his quirked eye brow and frown spoke volumes, "you are wet," Oropher spoke stating the obvious. Thranduil nodded lips closed tight and approached the couch knowing he would have to explain

"You should let them change first," Celeborn said.

Oropher nodded, "of course Celebrian may, but Thranduil should explain himself first." Thranduil nodded again and came over to the older elves Celebrían followed Thranduil, "I shall change when Thranduil is allowed to," She announced as they both came around and that was sat on the couch across from his father and Celeborn.

Celeborn watch them with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as they sat down, Thranduil more stiffly than Celebrían he noted. He brought his drink to his lips to hide the smile and took a sip. Then He took off his robe and walked over and placed it around Celebrían, who smiled gratefully at him.

After a few more sips and more than enough minutes of awkward silence, seeing as no one was going to explain, Oropher asked again.

"What were you doing?" Oropher strong voice projected to Thranduil, who bit his lower lip, thinking of the best way to explain their currant appearance. Thranduil did not want his father or Celeborn to think that he would put Celebrían in any danger.

"We went swimming," Celebrían replied without hesitating.

"I hope you enjoyed your swim?" Celeborn asked her, and she nodded her head energetically.

"No harm was done Oropher, give Thranduil a break. Remember what you were like when you were his age." Celeborn chided playfully, and Oropher gave him a look to silence him. Celeborn chuckled and Oropher nodded in agreemnt. "After all it seems Thranduil is taking good care of Celebrían these past weeks." Celeborn complimented Thranduil who silently nodded back in thanks.

Oropher sighed and smiled, "I know, I am glad they are enjoying each other. Perhaps you two would like to put on some dry clothes now." With those parting words Thranduil and Celebrían hastily and walked over to their rooms to change.

Later that evening a farewell feast was held and afterwards elves gathered around to dance, sing, and drink. Dorwinon was passed around and when Celebrían looked at her cup, she brought it to her nose. It didn't take much for the potent smell to reach her nose, and with a side glance from her father the cup was taken away. "This is too strong for you. Perhaps when you are older," Celeborn waved and the cup was taken away.

Celebrían looked at Thranduil who was sitting on her left and batted her eye lashes at Thranduil, her eyes teary as she silently pleaded for a sip, that's all she wanted. Thranduil shifted in his seat and looked everywhere besides at Celebrían. He was saved when another drink was placed in front of her and Celebrían sighed in defeat.

When everyone was finished was finished eating elves danced, sang, and cheered. Oropher had his first dance with Celebrían, and then switched to her father, and finally Thranduil, where they danced most of the night. The dorwinon flowed and everyone was merry as most partied into the early mornings.

When morning came around Celeborn was already preparing for their departure the sun was nearly above the sky when everything was settled and everyone was ready. Oropher clapped his shoulder with his hand in farewell, hoping that they would have a chance to meet again. Thranduil arrived and saw in the distant his father and Celeborn saying their farewells and afterwards locked eyes with Celeborn. As Celeborn looked at Thranduil, his eyes grew wide and then narrowed as he started looking around lines of worry etching his graceful face. Fearing something was wrong Thranduil picked up his pace and walked to them, "What wrong?" Oropher asked sensing Celeborns change of mood.

"I thought Celebrían was with you?" Celeborn addressed Thranduil when he finally approached them.

"I thought she was here," hearing those words Celeborn sighed thinking of where his daughter disappeared to.

"Fear not, I am sure she is around here," Oropher said.

"Agreed, lets us look for her." The three of them each traced their steps and thinking of places Celebrían would be.

"Celebrían has grown fond of this place and you," Celeborn spoke to Thranduil as they continued to walk. "I do not believe she wishes to part from this place, but…" Celeborn stopped making the other two stop as well. "If I didn't know any better." He began voice traced with mirth." I would think that you and Celebrían came up with a plan to steal her away from me so she could stay here." Celeborn said and despite serious situation was smiling at the thought.

"I assure you lord Celeborn this was not planned, but it does give me an idea as where she would be." Thranduil stated while grinning at him. He took the lead going toward the royal family room and then walked to the area where their guest was staying. Without knocking Thranduil opened the door and there by the balcony stood Celebrían with her back to them.

She gracefully turned halfway and smiled at her company her dress slightly flared beneath as she turned. Celeborn approached her, "Is this where you have been this whole time, we were waiting for you."

"Sorry adar, just making sure that I had everything." Celeborn looked around the room and saw fit that there was nothing out of place, and none of Celebrían's belongings. Celeborn placed his hand on her lower back and lead our out the room. "Shall we leave then," Celeborn said and Celebrían nodded in agreement.

On their way back Celebrían slowed her speed and Thranduil followed her walking besides her glancing one in a while in her direction. Her eyes were downcast and she didn't say a word.

When they finally walked outside of the palace to the awaiting guards and horses ready to depart, Celebrían turned to Thranduil and placed a hand on his chest stopping any further movement. Thranduil looked down to meet Celebrían teary eyes, "wait," she whispered. Thranduil smiled comfortingly placed his hands on each side of her face wiping the falling tears.

"Why do you weep?" he spoke quietly voice soothing.

"I will miss you," she managed to say as her voice cracked as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

Thranduil pulled her in close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her as her shoulder began to shake. He leaned his head down to her and whispered, "this is not goodbye, we will see each other again I am sure."

"When?" He heard her muffled reply.

"I do not know, but we can always write to each other," Thranduil said with hope in his voice. He pulled her away from him as he smiled at her, and through her tears she managed a small smile as well. "I would like that very much." Thranduil smiled satisfied that she calmed down and wiped the rest of her tears before she walked over to her father and Oropher to tell him goodbye.

"Thank you for having us lord Oropher," Celebrían replied as she offered her hand and he kissed it in farewell.

"I enjoyed your stay with us my lady." Oropher replied smiling and Thranduil saw that same twinkle in his eye as me meant every word. Once everyone said their farewells their guest rode on as the king and prince stayed until they could see them no more. Oropher looked down at his son and his lips curled at seeing his son's solemn face. He placed a comforting hand on Thranduil shoulder, and Thranduil looked up and smiled back at him interpreting the meaning of his father's touch. "I am well adar," he said.

Oropher nodded at his son's words and gave his shoulder another squeeze directing Thranduil away. Thranduil looked back once again hoping in his heart to see that little blue eyed elfling again.

**Thanks again for reading and following, please feel free to leave a review, or let me know if there is anything I can improve on. **


	3. Eregion

Eregion

Soft light filtered through the trees, the sun was high in the sky, but the heat was pleasant. Small talk filled the small glade where a group of elves were resting, Celebrían was among them. A blanket was laid out before her. Her escorts were in different small groups around the glade were on guard, while some entertained their lady. Celebrían sighed contently as she rolled on to her back. She looked up at the clear sunny sky, it was about time for them to get moving she thought. She sat up on her elbows as slight breeze passed by, she breathed in the wonderful smells it carried.

As she filled her nose with smells of nature her nose twitched something smelt odd, and something felt wrong, her brows furrowed as she observed her surroundings. The weather took a turn for the worst in a matter of seconds. The wind howled past her the glorious sun faded as clouds grew thicker leaving dark grey skies. She turned to the nearest guard to ask what was happening, but she no longer saw her guards.

"Celebrían," the wind screeched past her whipping her hair about, she closed her eyes to block them from flying dust. When she opened them again looked frantically around for her guards, but in their place was orcs. She gripped the drying grass around her as they slowly in closed in on her, she sat frozen in fear.

"No place to hide, she-elf!" One spoke.

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, her grip on the grass tightened her heart thumped inside of her ears. As the orcs approached her, she looked down at the necklace her mother gave her, the small light glowed. Gripping the necklace she found strength and stumbled on to her feet and ran blindly in the opposite direction of the glade.

"Run all you want, she-elf, we will find you no matter where you are!" The orc cried.

Celebrían gasped her heart beating in her ears as if she ran for miles, she sat up on her side and looked around. She was surrounded by shelves that were stacked with various books, she was in the library. After checking her surroundings Celebrían settled down and curled back on the couch, another nightmare. The same one she has been suffering from for the past few nights. She could no longer rest at night and dreaded when it came, her only solace was the library. She felt comfort from the books that could take her to any place she wanted. Sitting on her favorite couch where the light from outside would filter through and cast it protecting rays on her.

She sighed reminding herself that it was only a dream and laid her head back down trying to forget her haunting nightmare. It was difficult to forget, something seemed to nag at her that the orcs in her dream spoke the truth, it was only a matter of time before- a groan of a door opening and closing sharply cut off her thoughts. She sat up her pulse quickened eyes growing wide, "Celebrían," the voice called.

Hearing the sound of her voice and familiar footsteps she shook her head and calmed herself down, it was only her friend checking on her. It would not be possible for orcs to enter their realm without her father knowing about, that thought gave her some comfort. She picked up a fallen book by the couch opening it as if she was reading all along.

"Oh there you are Celebrían." Her friend exclaimed as she sat on the opposite armrest of the couch. Celebrían smiled at her friend in greeting glad for the distraction "Liluth. Can't you see I'm busy?" Celebrían spoke with annoyance in her voice trying to appear as normal as possible.

"Busy? You're always reading, don't you want to do something else."

"I do other things besides reading," Celebrían pointedly replied. "What brings you here?" Celebrían continued.

At her question Liluth grinned and there was a certain gleam in her eye that made Celebrían wary.

"I have heard rumors," She spoke in a whisper as she leaned closer to Celebrían even though it was just the two of them in the library. At her words Celebrían quirked an eyebrow she was not one to gossip, but nodded at her friend to continue. "They say a handsome young lord has arrived." She said losing her composer and bursting out in giggles as she tried to imagine what the handsome lord looked like. Celebrían smiled and playfully rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the book in her hands. She was aware of someone visiting but did not know the identity of the guest. Such matters did not concern her so she did not look further into it. "What does this have to do with me?" Celebrían beamed at her friend finding the topic amusing.

"I want you to come with me so we can see him." Liluth replied.

"I do not want to, but please do not go on my account."

Liluth mouth hung open at her words, "I cannot do such a thing on my own, and you must come with me." Liluth pleaded as she tugged on Celebrían arm.

"No," Celebrían yanked her arm back and settled down in the couch. She didn't feel like leaving her sanctuary just yet.

Liluth sighed, "Don't you want to meet the perfect one? You are at your majority and most are already betrothed or married at your age."

"I do not care what others do, but if I am to find my future husband, then I will have to be ready myself. I do not wish for such company at the moment." Celebrían coolly replied.

All was silent between the friends for a moment, but Liluth was determined to pull Celebrían away from the library she was growing concerned at her friend's odd behavior lately.

"You never know unless you see for yourself," with that said Celebrían was pulled away from her chair with strength that she didn't know Liluth had, and was out of the doors before she could protest.

They walked along the halls Liluth never letting go of Celebrían making sure she didn't run away. They asked servants or others if they spotted a handsome visitor with every answer took them to different parts of the house. After circling the inside of the house a source led them to the entrance of the garden. They spotted a few maids a distant away looking into the gardens whispering and giggling amongst each other. Liluth assumed that this must be where the visitor was.

With their hands still entwined Liluth peek her head around the corner to see if her suspicions were correct. When she took a glance her eyes were met were light golden hair and a toned and lean back facing her. She placed her hands over her mouth to suppress a squeal. Celebrían tried her hardest to not roll her eyes at her friend antics she didn't bother to take a look, but allowed Liluth to drag her over to the giggling maids.

"Is that our visitor?" Liluth asked for confirmation.

One of the maids nodded and giggled, "Yes it is a prince who is visiting."

"Prince?!," Liluth almost yelled "Now we have to greet him come on," Liluth tugged Celebrían with her.

With that said the maids dismissed themselves from the gardens and sadly went back to work, while Liluth led Celebrían into the garden as they approached the handsome stranger. They were a few feet from him and by the way the stranger made no movement he either didn't know they were there or was ignoring them.

Time seemed to have stood still as they both watched, then a warm breeze rippled his hair and the visitor turned his face to the warm breeze. Liluth let out a sharp gasp as she finally saw the smooth youthful face of the young lord, even Celebrían eye widen in surprise.

Hearing the sharp gasp he turned around, his clear blue eyes widen as well when he laid eyes on Celebrían, then a soft smile graced his features. Liluth mouth open and closed as she tried to decide what to say, after a few moments she finally stuttered out, "We-we apologize, m-my lord, we did not mean to intrude on your privacy."

He slowly turned to Liluth and smiled more visibly brushing aside her apology. With a nervous glance, no one said a word and she decided to speak once again. "I'm Liluth, and this is-"

"Celebrían," he said barely above a whisper which was somehow heard by the two, and Liluth cocked her head to the side as she looked at Celebrían. Her face was one of disbelief upon hearing her name, then it brightened as she called out to him, "Thranduil." She slowly approached him arms wide, and he welcomed her with a crushing hug. Thranduil wasn't too affectionate, but he would always welcome a hug from Celebrían who he thought was filled with so much beauty and light.

He stepped back from the embrace his arms placed on her shoulders as he looked at her, she no longer looked like the elfling he thought she was. She grew a few more inches she met him just below his shoulders. Her facial features were smooth and mature, not like the little round face she had when he last saw her. Even though she reached her majority she still held those blue orbs that Thranduil was easily enticed with. "You have grown,"

Celebrían grinned and replied, "of course I have, and do you know how long it's been." She teased.

"Yes, I was aware of your begetting day and sad that I missed it, but I come bearing gifts." Celebrían smiled widen at his words.

"You did not have to Thrandy," she quietly said.

Thranduil faced turned a light shade of pink at his nick name, but replied in the same manner. "It was my pleasure, Celebri," Celebrían erupted in giggles glad to finally be in her older cousin's presence again.

"Um excuse me," Celebrían turned around at hearing the voice of Liluth realizing that she had forgotten her friend who just approached them.

"Do you know each other?" she frowned thoughtfully as she observed the two from afar.

"Yes, Thranduil is my cousin." Celebrían grabbed Thranduil arm and looked at him admiringly.

"Oh," Liluth looked at Celebrían and spoke so Thranduil could not hear, "you did not tell me you had a handsome cousin."

Celebrían threw her head back and laughed out loud, "I did not think it mattered." She replied to her friend. Then she turned to Thranduil, "Shall we show you around the garden," Celebrían stated with her arms entwined with his as they walked around.

That night a great feast was held to welcome Thranduil. During the feast Thranduil was able to catch up with Celebrían as well as meet the famous Lady Galadriel. Who didn't seem quite as frightening as he thought, but was still a little cautious.

As some of the elves finished eating, music and dancing was heard and seen, while others picked their chosen partners and started to dance. Still at the high table Celebrían leaned over to Thranduil and spoke, "are you going to ask someone to dance?"

Thranduil turned to her thinking that she was talking about herself, but the Celebrían moved her head in the direction of her friend who was clapping contently to the music.

"Liluth, admires you and she would be absolutely thrilled if you asked her to dance." She smiled as her blue eyes shined brightly at her request. Upon seeing them Thranduil could not refuse and got up from the table and with ease and asked Liluth to dance. Celebrían saw the exchange as Liluth nodded mutely but she knew inside she was screaming with joy. Celebrían watched as they moved gracefully both of them never faltering in their steps, bliss was shone on each of their faces. Celebrían couldn't have asked for more at seeing the cheerfulness of those around her and she decided that tonight would not be the night where her nightmare ruined such a joyous evening.

Since Thranduil's arrival, Celebrían was struggling not to go back to her old ways of staying in the library for most of the day. A routine was made by the two, they spent the early mornings eating breakfast usually talking or walking out into the gardens, often times Liluth would join them. At noon Thranduil would go with Celeborn to meetings, or hang out with the warriors. While Thranduil was occupied, Celebrían decided to overcome her fear and anxiety about her nightmare by finding the cause and meaning of it. This was the time she spent in the library. She allowed herself to have a certain amount of time of research so that way she wouldn't feel too overwhelmed by the shadow that seemed to attach itself on her.

When the time came where she felt that Thranduil was finished with his chosen activity for that day she would find him so they could spend more time together. After her research she was always in a mood for something that brought the light back to her. With each passing day Celebrían felt her anxiety starting to grow, she could not find a solution in any of the books that she read.

This particular day Thranduil stepped out of the meeting room with Celeborn and other officials, when he looked around and noticed that Celebrían was nowhere in sight. Instead was Liluth who smiled pleasantly at him in greeting, he walked over to her.

"My lord," Liluth slightly bowed, "did you enjoy your meeting,?" She teased.

"I did actually," Thranduil returned her smile.

"I do not know anyone who enjoys meetings. You are quite…" She scrunched her face thinking of a proper word, "odd." She spoke, and quickly looked at Thranduil's face to make sure she did not offend him. Thranduil only chuckled at her reply, "It is not my favorite activity, but something that must be done since my father is not here to take care of these matters.

They were silent for a moment and then Thranduil decided to voice his question, "Where is Celebrían?"

Liluth frowned, "I do not know, I was thinking I would meet her here." When Thranduil glanced at her face, he could see she was troubled.

"I think she would be in the library." Liluth declared.

When they arrived at the entrance, Liluth turned to Thranduil with a concerned expression. "I have been worried about Celebrían lately." Liluth described how Celebrían has spent most of her time in the library and does not want to leave it unless absolutely necessary. "I suppose I should have told Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn, but I was not sure if it was important, but now," she shook her head in dismay.

Thranduil nodded in understanding, he would have never thought that his little cousin with so much light and warmth could be troubled. He definitely wanted to get to the bottom of the situation.

He opened the doors, and Liluth immediately called out Celebría's name, and followed her up winding stairs, and to a couch where Celebrían was comfortably curled on. When she heard them approach she closed the book and looked at them and smiled.

Liluth took her spot on the other side of the armrest while Thranduil sat down next to Celebrían. He was surprised to see that Celebrían looked a little pale, with a short glance at Liluth she noticed it too.

When she saw them sit down she noticed there grave expressions, she decided to speak in hopes of changing their mood "I'm sorry I didn't see you after, I guess I got lost in this book," she smiled apologetically at him. Thranduil took his time to really look at her, she looked haggard, visible dark circles were slowly making their way around her eyes. Her light was dimmed since he first looked at her when he arrived and he wondered how he could have missed it.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, "do not be concerned with such troubles." At his words Celebrían identified some sort of hidden meaning but decided to dismiss it. She smiled gratefully and sat the book aside, deciding that now would be a great time for a distraction. She has been in the library carrying her dark thoughts for too long she realized.

"Since you are finished, what activity shall we do today?" She stood up and put on the brightest smile she could muster.

It was evening once again and Thranduil noticed that at the table Celebrían looked fatigue, she hardly touched her food or spoke, but she did drink the wine.

"Are you and lord Thranduil, silently competing to see who can drink the most," Galadriel stated when she noticed Celebrían drowned her fifth cup the same time Thranduil asked for his sixth refill. Celebrían bit her bottom lip feeling slightly shamed, she doesn't partially drink and when she does it is two glasses at the most.

"Let our daughter have some fun," Celeborn laugh and spoke to his wife and then turned to Celebrían, "you are enjoying yourself aren't you my dear?"

"Yes, ada, I am in the highest spirits tonight," she smiled sweetly as her cup was refilled and continued drinking once more.

"I believe she gets that from your side of the family," Galadriel teased, and Celeborn shoulders shook with a light chuckle. Once his amusement ceased he looked at Galadriel for a brief moment then both turned their gaze on Celebrían who wasn't paying them any mind. After a short glance they looked back at each other concern hidden on their features. Celeborn placed a hand on Galadriel and squeezed, as they came to the same conclusion, they would speak to her later.

The night seemed to drag on and when Celebrían felt her head start spinning and seeing her surroundings of elves, and objects merged. She decided that it was best she retire to her chambers.

"I shall accompany you," Thranduil said as he stood from his place. They walked in silence and instead of entering her room Celebrían followed Thranduil into his. She sat down at a small sitting area in the room while Thranduil walked to the balcony and open the doors allowing the fresh night air to come through. He leaned over the rail and stared at the stars as Celebrían sat staring at his back.

Her eyes then traveled to other areas in the room, glancing over items that are typical for a bedroom, and then her eyes stopped when she saw something out of place. She got up from her seat swayed a little, and walked over to the object. With the object in hand she went outside to the balcony, and got Thraduil attention by shaking the object which swished with liquid.

"What is this?"

"Its dorwinion, I always carry flask of it with me when I travel" he smiled gently.

"Can I have a sip?" Celebrían asked innocently, Thranduil remembered how Celeborn thought she was too young to drink it. Seeing how she was older, he didn't see the problem with it and nodded for her to drink, "only a sip," he advised.

Celebrían brought the flask to her lips and took a few swallows, gulping down what she could before Thranduil yelled out. "I said a sip," he reached out and took the flask, which Celebrían giggled madly at him.

"My dear,-hic- I think you need a definition of what a sip is," she patted his chest for emphasis. She then turned around to go back inside when she stumbled on her own feet, "Look at all the colors," she slurred when she caught herself.

"I think it's time you rest,"

"I don't wanna," Celebrían whined.

"You will feel much better if you do," Thranduil encouraged. Celebrían frowned at his words, and brought her hand up to her head. She could vaguely feel pains of a headache, and through her drunken state she agreed.

"Ok, but you have to do something first." She replied her voice a couple of pitches higher like a child playing with an adult.

"Anything," She smiled at him and ran into the room, Thranduil followed close behind.

He closed and locked the balcony doors and when he turned around he saw Celebrían kick up her feet as her shoes flying off. She watched in delight as she laughed and twirled, "I feel so free!"

When she stopped spinning she took a few deep breaths to calm down, and she looked over at Thranduil and giggled at his shocked face.

"Can you help me take this dress off?" Celebrían turned her back to him. Thranduil felt his face flush at the thought and he cleared his throat. "Perhaps I should get your mother or-"

"You are here now and I want this dress off, it's dreadful," She complained as she tugged at the back trying to release its strict hold on her. Thranduil sighed and walked over to Celebrían, he was glad she was not facing him or she would have made fun of his red face. He fumbled with her dress and it took many attempts for him to take it in his hands properly and untie it.

Celebrían sighed in relief when she felt the dress hold loosened and took over by fully getting out of her dress. She pulled it over her head, and threw it on the couch. The only clothing she had on was her shift and Thranduil immediately looked away his face burning more than it was before.

When he looked back and saw that Celebrían was stumbling to the door he knew he had to help her. He quickly scooped her up in his arms, made sure that no one was in the hallways before walking over to Celebrían's room.

Thranduil gently placed Celebrían in her bed, and she allowed him to do so without saying anything her eyes slightly glazed. He thought she was asleep when he pulled the covers over and a strong hand seized his arm. He looked down at Celebrían who seemed alert her eyes wide in fear. "Please don't leave." She whispered.

Before he could say more he was taken off guard when she pulled him in the bed with immeasurable strength. He took her spot where she was lying in bed moments ago, facing each other.

"They come in the dark," she whispered

"Who?" Thranduil demanded.

"Them," tears started to fill her eyes, refusing to say anymore as she snuggled against his shoulder. She could not bring herself to talk about her nightmares just yet, saying it out loud would make it real.

"I promise, I will not allow anything to harm you, I will protect you as I'm sure your adar and naneth would do the same." She nodded at his words and snuggled closer to him and Thranduil held her tight hoping she would find peace.

That morning Thranduil blinked the sleep out his eyes on his right Celebrían was silently sleeping, he couldn't help but smile at her. He turned over and saw a figure dressed in white by the bed side, he had to blink a few more times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Good morning," the figure spoke, and Thranduil had to stop himself from jumping in surprise at the voice of the Lady of Light herself.

"Something has been troubling her lately". It wasn't a question and Thranduil nodded at her words. I want her to approach me, but it seems she wants to solve this problem on her own. Thranduil wasn't sure what to say, he was mildly frightened that Galadriel had spoken in his mind. He wasn't sure how long she was standing over him, and he fought hard not to blush in front of her.

It didn't take long after their silent conversation that Celebrían stretched and sighed pleasantly and when she looked over at her mother smiled brightly, "good morning nana," she spoke as if her fear of last night and drunkenness was never there.

"Good morning my sweet one" Galadriel smiled at her. With Celebrían awake, Thranduil thought it was the perfect time to leave the two and refresh himself for the day.

The rest of his visit Thranduil did not see anything unusual during the day, Celebrían was still pale, but she went on like nothing was bothering her. At night Celebrían would slip in his room and to his bed without a word and sleep there the whole night. He wanted to help her, but wasn't sure where to start.

One faithful evening after their meal he sat with Celebrían in a library. She was surrounded by books which Thranduil read the titles that had words like "dreams", and "visions". He glanced from his work and at her as she quickly flipped through pages and moved on. Her face was tired more so than usual, she was pale and he noticed her forehead was damp.

He glanced back down at his work all was quiet when he heard a sharp clap of a book closing and a clatter of books falling from the table. Thranduil looked up, wide eyes met Celebríans fearful ones. She looked ahead shaking tears welling up in her eyes, "it's not a dream, it's not a dream." She repeated until she folded her arms on the table and sobbed, Thranduil was immediately at her side wrapping his arms around her shaking ones.

He gently spoke her name and whispered comforting words to her, but nothing was working as she continued to cry. Thranduil was at a loss he didn't know what else to do, but then an idea came to him. He thought of Galadriel, but he didn't know how to get her without leaving Celebrían.

With all of his thoughts he focused on Galadriel, repeating her name in his mind hoping that she would sense something and come this way. If she did not sense him, he thought then at least she would feel Celebrían's distress. It wasn't long after that he heard the doors open and Galadriel gracefully and hastily approached them. Thranduil got up from his as Galadriel took Thranduil spot comforting her daughter, Celeborn was not far behind.

Thranduil observed the family for a while, and he felt that he was in the way, so he quietly left the library and stood outside the door waiting for them.

Thranduil felt a few hours had past, but wasn't sure, he was lost in thought as he leaned against the wall until the he heard the door groan open.

"I can carry her," Celeborn hush voice said.

"She is my daughter I have carried her before, she is no trouble." Galadriel lightly turned down his offer as she walked to her room. Celeborn turned to Thranduil and smiled and walked over to him. "How is she?" Celeborn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "she will be alright."

Thranduil did not see Celebrían until the next morning, he quietly opened the door and saw that she was still asleep. Galadriel stood over her protectively, she turned to him and smiled in silent greeting. Thranduil tried not to look too nervous his father told him wild tales of Galadriel and her powers. He was already cautious of her and slowly walked closer to the bed looking down at Celebrían.

"You have nothing to fear," she smiled kindly. "This is not the first time she has had this night terror." Galadriel explained. "Last time she was really young, I thought she would grow out of it."

"Do you know if it is really a dream, or something else?" Thranduil asked quietly Recalling Celebríans words from last night.

Galadriel shook her head, "It is difficult to tell, we cannot truly anticipate the future. Sometimes we are shown visions or are told what will become of us, but in the end it is us who determines our future. We cannot worry about what may happen, we only need to focus on what is happening in the present, and change what we can, and accept what we can't. "

Thranduil nodded, thinking about her words, he prayed that whatever was bothering Celebrían would not come to pass. He smoothed Celebríans cheek and brushed a stray hair out of the way.

"I will continue to work with Celebrían to ease her anxiety, she will be fine." She smiled reassuringly at Thranduil, and he found that he smiled back at her.

"Your concern for my daughter is genuine, I thank you." Thranduil smiled at her words for once feeling a connection with Galadriel. She was not as bad or as intimidating as others viewed her.

He and Galadriel spent the remainder of time having a pleasant conversation. By the time Celebrían woke up, Thranduil felt as though he built a worthy relationship with Galadriel and was pleased that the barrier he built was no longer there.

The day finally came when Thranduil would travel back home, since then he has noticed a change, and was glad to see Celebríans light back. The family stood outside as Thranduil made his way saying farewell to the warriors he met, as well as Liluth. Celeborn and Galadriel were the last to say his farewells. "I thank you for your hospitality," Thranduil gave a slight bow.

"Feel free to come back whenever you feel the need." Galadriel said as Thranduil gently placed his lips on her hand in farewell.

"Where is Celebrían, I would have thought she would be here?" Celeborn started looking around the courtyard for her.

"Here I am, ada," her voice rang as she appeared to come out of nowhere. She approached Thranduil and looped her arm with his.

"May I walk with you?" Her blue eyes glowed at him as she pleaded. Thranduil looked at her parents for approval, which they nodded for her to go. Celebrían walked with Thranduil to the rest of his waiting party.

They walked in comfortable silence for a moment until Celebrían stopped in her tracks. Concerned Thranduil looked down as Celebrían shifted under his gaze, and bit her lower lip. Thranduil opened his mouth to say something, but Celebrían leaned her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around him. A gentle smile was placed on his lips as he pulled her close to him, holding her tighter when he heard sniffling and noticed her shoulders move up and down.

Thranduil slightly pulled back placing his hands on the side of her face, catching the tears with his thumb and wiping them away. "Why do you weep?" He asked gently.

"I will miss you," she cried covering her hand with her mouth to muffle the sob and hugged him once again. Thranduil held her for a while before whispering in her ear, "this is not goodbye, we will see each other again." He promised.

"When?" Her small voice replied.

"I do not know, but we can always write to each other." When Thranduil felt like she calmed down a little Thranduil pulled away and wiped the rest of her tears.

She smiled as most of her tears dried, Thranduil kissed her head in farewell and walked to his guards.

"I assume you enjoyed your stay? Galion asked.

"Indeed I did," Thranduil looked briefly over his shoulder at Celeborn, Galadriel and Celebrían, he hoped to see them again and wondered what fate will bring them together again, but until then letters to Celebrían was good enough.

* * *

For the Guest review I received Jan 15, Bo: I would like to explain that spell check doesn't approve of most if not all elvish names. I know Thrandy is a little childish, but at the time Celebrian was younger when she gave him the name. Even I wasn't sure about the name but I thought it was cute and thought that this was another way for them to bond.

Sorry and thanks for reading my story anyway, and I am still glad you enjoyed it.


	4. Dear Celebrían

**Author Note: This is around when the alliance is forming. It's just a short little piece with Thranduil's letter as well as some events afterwards. **

Dear Celebrían…

My dearest Celebrían,

I hope you and your family is well, my father and I are doing fine and are currently visiting the halls of King Gil-galad. Before we arrived my father spoke to me about a possible alliance to fight the growing evil. I wish to learn more but I was turned away and told that his herald would entertain me during our stay. Speaking of alliances I met others, close friends of the herald, which I will describe briefly for you. I'm sure you are familiar with Elrond Peredhil, there is not an unkind word uttered in his name in these halls. Out of the other two I find him the most tolerable to be around. Erestor, is and advisor to Elrond, he is mostly quiet spends most of his time reading, but don't let that fool you there is a trickster under there I am sure of it. You will see what I mean later on, the next is the most annoying golden haired elf I have ever known. His name will not be mentioned because just the thought of that insufferable elf darkens my mood.

Then again I should not speak so ill of him, despite his pranks, jokes, and competitive nature he can be extremely loyal. Now that you know my company I will explain about our alliance. I am not sure who was the first to bring it up, but we talked about what the alliance will have in store for us. With possible animosity with the older elven lords, it was agreed to make sure the alliance would not be in vain.

This was an alliance between the four of us, and the only way for it to work would be for us to prove our trust in the other. That said we each came up with task which would force us to rely on each other's talents, some moments were amusing, but most of the time was were humiliating. It made us get to know the other in ways he never would thought possible. I will not go into detail about our task, but I will say that Elrond made us in "tuned", Erestor wrote a book containing moments we were not proud of, (he has it set for black mail I'm sure)and Goldie Locks… Well that is a different story entirely.

I will tell you briefly of my task, I wouldn't say I am the most skilled with a bow, but I am defiantly better than most. We went out to the range and I was blindfolded, as I shot at my targets. My targets being the ones I have described in the letter of course. It was hilarious I had great fun with them, but I think they fear me a little, which is not a bad thing.

Anyway I am writing to you on my last night here, I hear my name being called as I write this to attend the evening feast.

Much love,

Thranduil

Once Thranduil put his pen he allowed whoever it was to enter, and the door opened revealing Elrond dressed in formal wear with a light blue robe with silver embroidery.

"We have been waiting for you," Elrond stated as he walked over to Thranduil.

"I was just finishing up something personal," Thranduil picked up the letter and folded it and placed it inside an envelope that was nearby. He stood from his place and walked with Elrond out the room where he was met with Erestor and Glorfindel.

They entered the dining hall where most of the elves were already seated, the four took their place around the table. "Are you going to entertain us with your music again Elrond?" Gil-galad asked once they were all settled.

Elrond face slowly turned pink, and he cleared his throat before speaking "I do not think so my lord." Next to him he looked over at Glorfindel who was muffling his laughter, Elrond glared at him but Glorfindel paid him no mind.

"Such a pity, I do miss your playing." With that the food was served and various conversations started around the table.

When the feast was coming to an end Thranduil stood, and looked around at the merry crowd of elves. The week in Gil-galad's halls started off a little rocky for Thranduil, but the days were long and full of unthinkable quests. Thinking back on those days, he smiled and drowned the rest of his wine.

When he was finished he saw Elrond approach him and smiled, they were silent for a while as they watched the elves in front of them. " Despite some, um… Unfortunate events I hope you enjoyed your stay here,"

"I did, but I am ready to return home." Elrond nodded in understanding.

"What of the friends you made," Elrond asked quirking an eye brow

"I do not believe I have made any friends here," Thranduil replied coolly.

"Is that so?"

He looked around the room and saw Glorfindel surrounded by maidens as he waved his hands telling them some story. Erestor was in another of the room with a few elves having a conversation, and then looked back at the scroll in his hands. They were an odd group, and yet Thranduil felt a bond starting to form between them, although it was still too new to be considered friendship.

From his place Erestor glanced up from his work, and smiled in Thranduil direction. Surprised that Thranduil was caught looking at him he simply dipped his head in greeting and Erestor turned back to his scroll. On the other side of the room Glorfindel caught his eye as well and he sent him a friendly challenging glance. Thranduil returned the gesture with a smirk, and they both went back to their business. Thranduil smiled to himself and thought, they weren't a bad group at all. Perhaps with time they will get to know each other more, but… he glanced to his left at Elrond. So far the half- elf was as kind and wise, his sincerity was genuine and Thranduil found that he valued the time spent with him.

"Perhaps I have made one," Thranduil spoke as he looked at Elrond.

Elrond turned around smiling as well, "I do feel pity for whoever that friend is" he teased.

They both chuckled, "but I do hope it is a worthy one." Elrond spoke as he extended his hand to Thranduil, and Thranduil took his wrist.

"You are welcome to come to Imladris, whenever you have the time, mellon-nin."

"Le hannon, Elrond," Thranduil said. He felt that he and Elrond would be seeing a lot more of each other in the future.

**Authors Note: The next chapter Thranduil will be playing match maker.**

**I would like to thank everyone again for reading, following, reviewing etc.**

**SparklesJustReads: Glad you are enjoying the story so far.**

**feathered moon wings: If you want to write a fanfiction of the these two, you could say inspired by this story, or mentioned my name or something. They are not my characters so you are free to do whatever. **

**I was also thinking about making a fanfiction about the events I had in the letter but I'm not sure. I have everyone's task except Erestor. It was a little difficult for me to think of what he would do. **


	5. Welcome to Imladris

Welcome to Imladris

When Elrond invited Thranduil to his home in Imladris, he was honored, and told him he would take his offer whenever he had time. Sometime later a letter arrived from Elrond that stated he was having a small gathering and wanted Thranduil to attend. With a promise to his father that his visit will be short, Oropher sent him off.

He thought a few days in Imlardis would give him plenty of time to spend with Elrond and his company as well as his kin that was currently staying there.

Thranduil and his small party trotted their horses to the entrance, and as he looked up he saw Elrond descending to greet them Erestor not far behind him. "Mae g'ovannen," Elrond placed his hand over his heart and out as he greeted his guest.

Thranduil nodded at both Elrond and Erestor and got off of his horse. "Welcome to Imladris, I hope your travel here was pleasant."

"We had no trouble getting here," Thranduil spoke as they walked up the stairs.

"I am sure you would like to refresh yourself, I shall show you to your room."

As Thranduil entered the home of Elrond, he was impressed the house gave off a peaceful feeling. The elves they passed smiled and laughed without a thought of the growing evil outside their realm.

He passed plenty maidens who stood awe struck at his appearance, some had eyes that danced with amusement and smiled or giggled at him. Looking at them he thought of Celebrían and wondered where she could be.

Before he could think more about it Elrond stated that they arrived at his room. When Thranduil found the room to his liking Elrond simply nodded and spoke.

"I will retrieve you once the festivities start," Thranduil acknowledge his friend with a grateful smile, and said nothing more as Elrond closed the door and left him to his own thoughts.

Hours later, the time of the evening meal and party was to begin, Thranduil stood in one of the open rooms leaning over the balcony overlooking the land. He was dressed in long silver formal robes his hair intricately braided. This was how Elrond found him, and as he approached nothing was said between the two as they relished in the comfortable silence.

"It is about to start," Elrond stated after a while.

Thranduil hummed in response, "I never thought you were one to throw parties."

Elrond placed his hand on Thranduil shoulder as he stirred him away from the breath taking scenery to where the party was going to be held. "Even in dark times we must not give in to the shadow. Doing what we love most brings out the light which brings us happiness, and what better way to do so, by delighting with those who you cherish near and far."

Thranduil shook his head and smiled at his friend, surprised by his answer, he could not disagree with Elrond's logic.

Elves all around were dressed in their formal clothes, some of the maidens had flowers woven into their hair while the males wore their best robes. The music was beautiful and soft as some danced, while others went from one place or another to talk to friends. Elrond and Thranduil were soon joined with Erestor and Glorfindel who stood from a place and watched the merriment.

"Prince Thranduil," Glorfindel sneered as he picked up a cup of wine.

"Shall we have a competition, to see who can drink the most?" Erestor shook his head in shame at Glorfindel, but was silently amused.

"Do you remember what happened last time," Thranduil said

"I remember winning," Glorfindel declared.

"No, I believe I won that round," Thranduil challenged as they both glared at each other.

"The way I remember it is both of you lost," Elrond stated stopping the two from further arguing. Thranduil didn't say anything as he took a sip of his wine. He was not going to give in to Glorfindel's foolishness.

"That not how I remember it," Glorfindel grumbled in his cup and took a sip. "Anyway, I just remembered I have things that need attending to," Glorfindel stated as he left the group and went over to a table of warriors that had a few maidens.

"Glorfindel means well," Erestor quietly said.

"Indeed," Elrond replied. Thranduil couldn't disagree with them, but for now having civil conversations with Glorfindel was going to take some time. After all despite their competitive nature it was only friendly banter that passed between the two.

Time passed and the sky was starting to get darker but still held traces of light. Thranduil, Elrond and Erestor each had a chance to enjoy some of the festivities of the night. They danced, conversed with others and played games until Erestor felt he partied enough.

After Erestor left, Elrond and Thranduil decided to take a short break from the party, each held a cup of wine in their hands. They were currently pointing out maidens and trying to get the other to ask her for a dance. "You should ask Anuneth," Elrond nudged Thranduil. Thranduil looked at her and thought she was beautiful, but he only shrugged looking the other way.

"She has a pretty voice," Elrond continued.

"What about her," Thranduil indicated in another direction with a maiden that had black hair and white flowers intertwined flowing down her back.

"That's Maewen, she is gifted with voice and dance."

"You should ask her to dance," Thranduil nudge him back. Elrond didn't reply and he bit his lower lip and looked away. They continued on going back and forth until Elrond spotted a maiden who was not too far from them.

"Oh, there is lady Celebrían," Elrond stated in awe. Thranduil turned to the left where Elrond was, and sure enough there she was just a few feet from them. Her smile lit the whole area she walked with confidence and grace, her light blue dress trailed behind her with her translucent sleeves falling down her arms. She had an assortment of flowers in her hair ranging from light blue, magenta, and violet.

Thranduil smiled at seeing her lovely face, he didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her. It appeared that she grew even more than what he saw last, she looked more mature, but with a slight turn of her head he was mesmerized once again by her blue playful orbs.

When she disappeared among the other elves he noticed that Elrond was staring as well mouth slightly ajar, "is she not the most beautiful." Elrond said above a whisper as a group of elves cleared an area and Celebrían was once again in their sight, talking elatedly with other maidens. Thranduil smirked at his friend, the way he looked and spoke, sounded like he had a crush. Thranduil wondered if he could get Elrond to confess and started to tease him.

"She's not beautiful enough to tempt me," Thranduil stated proudly. With that Elrond turned sharply at Thranduil eyes wide. "How could you say such a thing, even with all the beautiful maidens around her light shines the brightest."

_Bingo, _Thranduil thought.

"Even the stars and moon are envious of her light, she outshines all of them. What amuses you," Elrond said as he finished, he looked at Thranduil who was having a hard time concealing his grin.

Thranduil turned slowly to him, "you love her." Elrond face immediately turned pink, and he looked away as he tried to speak. His mouth open and closed but no words came out.

Seeing his friend's distress Thranduil wanted to laugh, but held it in, "go, you should talk to her." Elrond shook his head.

"What are you afraid of? Just ask her to dance," again Elrond shook his head.

"What would you do then if another swept her off her feet?" Elrond stared ahead where Celebrían laughed at something the maidens were talking about. He closed his hands in a fist, he certainly did not want that to happen.

"You are right," Elrond said as he felt confidence flow through him.

"Go get her," Thranduil clapped his back and Elrond walked in the midst of elves to get to Celebrían.

Thranduil smiled at himself, he felt good helping out Elrond, and knew that they would get along, no matter where the relationship would go.

Moment later he saw Elrond return, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Where is Celebrían?" He settled next to Thranduil on his left not saying a word.

"She's with her parents," he finally admitted.

"So," Thranduil stated. "What will you do if you want to marry her? You will have to speak to her parents."

"It's only a dance, it doesn't mean were fated or anything." Elrond spoke with his hand over his mouth to hide his flushed face.

"Go on, speak to her." Thranduil tried to push him back in the direction he came but Elrond stood firm.

"Fine, wait here." Thranduil said giving up and walking through the crowed of elves.

It was almost like a maze has he pushed his way through the elves as they twirled around him, some with drinks in hand. He looked left and right for his kin, and with a sigh of relief he finally spotted them. He pushed his way to the end of the mass of elves and the first met eyes with Galadriel.

Her lips turned to a soft smile, to her right was Celeborn who just turned in his direction, his eyes brighten and smiled warmly. "Thranduil, my kin" Celeborn greeted, when Thranduil finally approached them. He greeted Celeborn, and Galadriel leaving Celebrían who was on her mother's left last.

She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling like blue crystals, "my lady." Thranduil said and grabbed her hand to kiss it much like he did with her mother. Before he could Celebrían slipped in to his embrace, her arms embracing his waist. Thranduil wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Will you honor me with a dance?" Thranduil asked getting straight to the point after their hug.

"Of course," she said as Thranduil led her to the dance floor.

He twirled her once, which earned him a giggle, before finally dancing to the slow rhythm. Thranduil made sure that he was in perfect sight of Elrond, so that when they finished dancing he could easily introduce him to Celebrían.

During their dance Thranduil and Celebrían talked back and forth joyously about how they missed the other and what they were doing in their absence. Glancing at Elrond again, Thranduil decided that it was a good time to set his plan in motion.

"Look around Celebrían, do you see anyone who catches your eye?" Thranduil asked.

"Everyone here is very handsome."

"Are you sure there isn't anyone?"

"I have been asked to dance with so many, but no one that has truly caught my eye." She admitted. Sensing something else to Thranduil's question she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What are you getting at Thranduil," Celebrían giggled. "Are you speaking about yourself and how gorgeous you look this night?"

Thranduil couldn't help but break into a smile as he lifted her in the air and twirled, "nay my lady." He laughed as he placed her down again.

"There is a good friend of mine whom I want you to meet." Thranduil spoke as the music ended and led her to where Elrond was.

"Is that so? Who is this friend you speak of," Celebrían hooked her arm with his feeling the rush of excitement run through her.

"He is …" Thranduil stopped in his tracks when he saw that Elrond was no longer there. He looked left and right, but there was no sign of him.

With a tug on his sleeve he saw Celebrían with a thoughtful frown on her face, "he is not here." Thranduil told her.

"What does he look like," she asked as she started looking around for anyone who she thought Thranduil was looking for. "What about his name?"

"That is for him to tell not me. Wait here and I will look for him." Thranduil did not want Celebrían to know the identity of Elrond just yet. Even though he thought that they may have crossed paths before he wanted it to be a sort of surprise.

"No, I'm coming with you." Celebrían said as she walked beside Thranduil.

The two searched for Elrond for hours, the sky was now completely dark except for the bright stars and moon that shown down on them. Thranduil was annoyed at his friend's antics it couldn't possibly be this hard to talk to a maiden. He sighed in frustration, controlling his emotions. Celebrían on the other hand didn't mind looking for the mysterious elf as she animatedly talked beside him. As they looked around there was still no trace of Elrond, and the party was slowly starting to wind down as fewer and fewer elves lingered.

"I cannot believe that ridiculous-"

"Thranduil," Celebrían's voice chimed, bringing him out of his mumbled insults to Elrond.

"Did you make up your friend as an excuse so that we would spend the whole time together?" She teased.

As Thranduil looked down at her bright smile all bad thoughts of the half-elf were gone. He squeezed her hand and smiled warmly at her, "of course not, but I love spending time with you regardless."

"Celebrían," a voice called. They both looked up and spotted her parents.

"Ada, nana!" She broke away from Thranduil and embraced her parents.

"Enjoying yourself my dear?" Celeborn asked placing a finger under her chin.

"Of course, it is a party after all." She giggled.

"It is starting to get late, we were going to retire to bed." Celebrían nodded, "Then I shall as well."

"I bid you all a good night," Thranduil said, and they wished the same. Before they turned to leave Celebrían went back to Thranduil.

"Let's spend some time in the morning together,"

"I would very much love that, Celebrían." She smiled and waved goodbye as she went back to her parents.

Thranduil smiled as he looked upon the family of three walking hand in hand Celebrían in the middle as she told her parents about the time she spent with Thranduil.

Right after they left Thranduil turned around he was met with the one elf he was looking for all night. "Where have you been?" He exclaimed as he looked into the eyes of a sheepish Elrond.

"There were some important matters I had to attend to." Elrond responded without meeting his gaze.

"What exactly was so important that took you most of the night." Thranduil demanded he had a plan, a perfect plan he thought, and Elrond ruined it by leaving.

"I was… was," Elrond's words started to falter and he looked away from Thranduil his mouth opening and closing to find the best explanation.

Thranduil sighed, all of a sudden he didn't care about any excuse Elrond offered. "Whatever it doesn't matter anymore," he grumbled. Elrond clasped his hands in front, he didn't see the reason why Thranduil felt the need to push him with Celebrían. Come to think of it how did he manage to approach her so easily? Elrond thought and decided to ask.

"Do you know the lady Celebrían?"

"Yes, she is my cousin," at his statement Elrond eyes grew wide.

Seeing his reaction Thranduil smirked, "I thought you knew."

Elrond placed a hand over his temple rubbing it, "it has been a long day." Elrond did not know that they were related but the new information was useful.

Thranduil nodded in agreement after traveling from his home to Imladris and having a party he felt a little worn out as well. He bid Elrond good night and went to his chambers to sleep.

The next morning he woke at his usual time, which was just past dawn. He got up splashed his face with cool water, dressed and walked out of his room. As he was walking down the halls he spotted a bright young maiden taking a stroll coming the opposite way. He smiled when he saw her, he could see her bright face and blue eyes as she quickly approached him.

"Good morning, Thranduil,"

"Good morning, Celebrían," he greeted.

"Having a fine day so far," She asked has she looped her arm with his.

With his other hand he gave hers a gently squeeze, "now that you're here."

They met up with her parents and had breakfast together and afterwards Celebrían suggested that they walk into the gardens.

"I absolutely love this place," she said as she cradled a flower and then let it go. "It's so beautiful and peaceful." She turned to the sun and breathed in the fresh air.

"It is a beautiful place," Thranduil admitted as he watched her. She turned to him and smiled, "I could live here." At her words Thranduil eyes widen, and she giggled, "Does that sound weird?"

"No, I think this place suits you very well."

"So I am not insane then," She smiled showing her teeth. Thranduil returned her smile and hooked arms again they continued their walk.

As they walked, Thranduil looked around and heard an extra pair of footsteps, shuffling here and there. He looked in between some plants and saw a piece of red cloth as they passed them.

_I wonder, _Thranduil thought. After a few steps of passing the plants he looked behind him to see a dark haired elf, scurrying from his spot to the opposite direction.

Thranduil smiled wickedly, "Lord Elrond." He called, to which the elf froze mid step, before slowly turning around. _Got him._

"Lord Elrond," Celebrían voice rang.

Elrond approach the pair, "my lady Celebrían, lord Thranduil, good morning. Are you enjoying the day so far?"

"We are well. I was just showing lord Thranduil your beautiful garden."

"Yes, quiet a lovely garden you have lord Elrond." Elrond looked at Thranduil and saw the mirth in his eyes.

"If you are not busy, won't you join us?"

"Well, that is thoughtful of you my lady but-"

"I'm sure lord Elrond would love a walk in the garden." Thranduil interrupted.

"Lovely," Celebrían replied. After she spoke there was no way Elrond could refuse.

"You know, I do believe I have matters to attend to this morning. You two should go on enjoy the walk." Celebrían pouted at his departure, while Elrond glared.

"Thranduil," Celebrían pleaded.

"Do not worry, I will see you later today." He reassured her, and with a small smile Celebrían turned with Elrond as they walked on.

Thranduil stared in adoration as Elrond shyly offered his arm to her, and Celebrían smiled brightly at him gratefully accepting it.

He slowly retreated to a platform that over looked the whole gardens as he still looked after the pair taking their time.

"I do not think I like this," a new voice said. Thranduil looked to his right and saw Celeborn staring at the pair as well.

"No, I do believe I do not like this." He looked at Thranduil when he spoke again.

"Peace my love, they are just friends." Galadriel approached them placing a comforting hand on Celeborns arm.

"Why do I feel that it is something more,"

"There is no way to tell," Galadriel softly replied.

"This is all your doing "Celeborn turned accusingly to Thranduil. Thranduil who never in his life was ever afraid of his older cousin avoided his gaze.

"Thranduil was only helping a friend." Galadriel came to his defense. "Celebrían is not an elfling, this day was going to come sooner or later."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Celeborn grumbled, "didn't you say they were just friends?"

"How about we take a ride to relax your mind," Galadriel dodge his question winking at Thranduil.

"I do not want to go for a ride, my place is here-"

"Spying on our daughter,"

"No, I am simply observing their every movement." Galadriel laughed and tugged him with her.

"We are going for a nice ride, come lord Thranduil."

After the evening meal Celebrían was once again in Thranduil's presence, they were relaxing in the hall of fire listening to the singers and music players. Celebrían's parents as well as Elrond stayed for a while, but as the night grew later they decided to retire to bed. As they watched the entertainment Celebrían leaned her head on Thranduil shoulder clapping her hands in rhythm to the music.

"I will have to leave tomorrow," Thranduil spoke quietly. Celebrían lifted her head and looked at him.

"Oh, must you go back so soon?"

"Yes, my father needs me."

"I understand," she sighed and placed her head back on his wishing that this moment would last forever.

The next morning Thranduil enjoyed a breakfast with his kin, and Elrond, and after spending sometime afterwards, Thranduil was ready to depart. He descended the stairs with Elrond and Celebrían who was holding his hand.

"Thank you, for taking your time to visit," Elrond grasped his wrist once they reached the bottom.

"Thank you for inviting me," Elrond nodded. Turning around to face Celebrían, Thranduil realized that she was by his horse patting his nose. Thranduil sighed as he walked over to her.

"Carry your master well," she whispered. In returned the horse nudged her and stomped his hoof as if he was annoyed at her lack of trust in him. "I know, I know. You are his loyal friend," she giggled. "Travel safely," she spoke to the horse again sensing Thranduil eyes on her, she turned around.

"This is it," Celebrían nodded at his words refusing to meet him.

She shuffled her feet feeling the tears coming to her eyes, she didn't want to rub them for fear of the tears falling. It didn't matter though as she felt her tears spill over and run down her cheeks.

Seeing the tears Thranduil stepped closer and caressed here cheek, wiping the tears away. "Why do you weep?"

Blinking rapidly Celebrían replied, "Because I will miss you."

Thranduil gave her a gentle smile and pulled her into his embrace, until he felt that she was calm.

"Do not worry we shall see each other again."

"When?"

"I do not know, but we can continue to write to each other, until we do see each other again."

Celebrían smiled at his hopeful words as he bent down and kissed her brow. He mounted his horse and as he rode with the rest of his group back to home. He was not sure what the future may hold, or what fate the enemy will bring, but he hoped that he would see Celebrían again.

**Thanks for reading again, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I just wanted to add a link to this picture which started the idea of Noss, The link says its Galadriel, but I think its Celebrían and her father. This picture is under the board The king and Prince of Greenwood, if anyone wants to look through it. **

** pin/440297301045288174/ **


	6. Before the Battle

Before the Battle

Light silent footsteps settled over the ground, the air was still, Celeborn could almost sense the dismay from the gathered elves in their battle armor. Some of the elves expressions were focused, or somber. Most were quiet at their stations, few spoke in hushed whispers to each other. The silvan elves had not seen battle and therefore their skills and armor were most likely lacking the proper protectiveness the other elves had. As he walked past them Celeborn silently wished them well in the coming battle.

He was walking into the camp of King Oropher, he had a nagging feeling that he should see his kin before the battle. He wasn't sure why but he decided to follow his instincts and was a few steps away from the tent where he knew Oropher would be in. Celeborn was inches from walking in and announcing himself when he suddenly heard raised angry voices.

"No! I do not wish to discuss this!" Thranduil stormed out of the camp nearly running into Celeborn.

"Pardon me," Thranduil spoke bringing his voice down, but he could still see his anger flash in his eyes or perhaps hurt? Thranduil took a step back, before stomping away.

"Thranduil," Oropher growled at his son's retreating back. He heaved a sigh and looked at Celeborn.

"Celeborn," he greeted all hardness in his voice gone. "Come in," Oropher waved him in.

"How are you?" Oropher asked once he handed Celeborn wine and both settled down in their seats.

"I'm well," Celeborn sipped at his drink.

"And your family?" Oropher thought he should ask since it has been sometime since he last saw Celebrían.

Celeborn smiled sadly, "they are well, but they are saddened by my absence."

"This is a difficult time for everyone," Oropher said after some time.

They were silent for a while as they sipped at their wine, Celeborn's mind was brought back to Thranduil.

"Speaking of family, what upset Thranduil?"

Oropher sighed, and set his cup on the table in front of him. "I do not care how old he is, he is still an elfling no less." He mumbled. Celeborn raised his eyebrow in question, "It was a simple question, there was no need for him to get upset."

Celeborn leaned forward in his chair anxious to know what the question was that would make a normally calm Thranduil act out. "I asked him, if he would be prepared to become king if something were to happen." Celeborn's eyes grew wide at Oropher statement, he leaned back in his chair has he let Orophers words sink in.

"I understand how such a question would make him upset." Celeborn said after silence passed between them. He lost many close to him, the thought of the rest of his kin leaving was unbearable.

"Nothing is guaranteed, but I wanted- needed to know from him if he would be ready."

The comfortable silence that was once there now turned bitter, Celeborn didn't like it, so he cleared his throat to try to clear the tension, "you shouldn't have any worries, and you're an excellent warrior." He spoke trying to ease the tension away.

Oropher smiled at Celeborn's attempt to lighten the mood, "true, but we both have experienced war and have lost many loved ones." He drummed his finger on the table, and Celeborn was silenced by an eerie feeling.

"That is true but still," Celeborn continued in a silent voice, "you must at least understand what Thranduil is feeling."

Oropher nodded, "he is a prince, and I expect him to act like one and accept his responsibilities."

Celeborn opened his mouth to speak but Oropher cut him off, "I need to know he is ready, I do not know what is going to happen, but I need to know."

"Nothing will happen to you Oropher," Celeborn playfully rolled his eyes, despite the seriousness of the conversation, he thought Oropher was over thinking it. Then again another part of him knew Oropher was not wrong, not everyone will survive the coming battles.

"You are an excellent warrior." Celeborn stressed "what happened to that young reckless and stubborn elf that acted as a leader to our little group. My brother would follow you anywhere." This time Celeborn saw Oropher crack a smile and saw his eyes light in amusement.

"Reckless," Oropher scoffed, "you were the one who followed me."

"Only because my brother needed looking after," Celeborn chuckled. Soon Oropher joined in and all tension about the upcoming battle was forgotten, as they spoke of good times.

"It has been a long time since we talked to each other," Celeborn spoke and Oropher nodded in agreement.

"You should visit us sometimes." Celeborn eyes grew hard and watched Oropher reaction, but Oropher stared back at him. He didn't want Oropher to keep his distance just because of Galadriel. From the beginning of their relationship Oropher disapproved, and kept most of his comments to himself. Celeborn wanted everyone to get along and be under the same roof one day. It seemed like a farfetched dream but he was determined to make it happen.

"Celeborn you know-"

"I know," Celeborn interrupted. "After this war is over, promise me you will try."

Oropher stared blankly at him his finger tapping on the cup of his wine as he thought.

"You have to get to know her, and then you will see," Celeborn spoke with hope in his voice that Oropher would take him up on the offer.

With a reluctant sigh, Oropher nodded. "I will try," Celeborn brightened at his words.

"You promise?"

This time Oropher playfully rolled his eyes, "Yes I promise." Celeborn brightened at his decision.

"Now, there is much I need to think about, but if you are still around we can meet up again."

"That will be excellent, I will not be far." Oropher bid Celeborn farewell and Celeborn left to find Thranduil.

His search took him to the edge of Orophers camp and he spotted two figures, one sitting the other crouching with a flask in one hand waving it at the others face. He recognized the familiar light golden hair of Thranduil sitting down ignoring the other elf standing above him.

"Come on just a little drink, it will make you feel better," the one crouching coaxed Thranduil.

"Leave me be Galion," he swatted his hand away.

Giving up, Galion just shrugged, and put the flask to his lips, walking back to camp. He almost sputtered when he laid eyes on Celeborn who winked at him. Celeborn mouthed to let him give it a try as they passed each other.

Without saying a word Celeborn sat down next to the sulking Thranduil, waiting for him to speak first. Celeborn hoped he didn't mind his presence since he said he wanted to be alone.

After a few moments of staring out the open sky the sun was barely in the sky as the shades of pink, and purple started to appear. Celeborn thought that it was time to speak even if Thranduil didn't want to. "Thranduil-"

"I do not wish to speak on matters my father mentioned," Thranduil interrupted already knowing why Celeborn was here.

"You do not have to speak, just listen." Thranduil heaved a sigh pulling his knees to his chest. Celeborn smiled, _so young,_ he thought as he observed Thranduil.

"Your father told me that it was only a question he asked you. He did not mean to upset you." Celeborn waited to see if Thranduil would say something but he didn't.

"No matter what happens he wants to know if you will be prepared to take the role as king. You are a prince after all and sooner or later you will be-"

"I don't want to be," Thranduil finally spoke frustration evident in his voice. "Not like that," Thranduil whispered.

"Thranduil, your father will be fine, he just wants to hear you say that you are ready. Can you do that?" Thranduil leaned his forehead to his knees and wrapped his arms protectively around him breathing deeply.

Celeborn turned back to the sky, giving Thranduil time to think over their discussion.

By the time the sun fully set and the sky turned dark, Celeborn heard familiar footsteps behind him, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Oropher who stood behind Thranduil.

When he felt his father behind him, Thranduil picked his head up and turned around and stood abruptly. He faced his father, "adar, I apologize for my behavior-"Oropher held his hand.

"There is no need for that," he smiled reassuringly.

"I am prepared," Thranduil spoke with as much confidence as he could. Celeborn nodded encouragingly at his decision, he knew it was a difficult choice. He hoped that Thranduil taking the throne would not be sometime soon.

Oropher grasped Thranduil shoulders bringing him to an embrace, he pulled back and led his son and cousin back to his tent.

They sang songs, told funny stories and drank wine as they enjoyed their time forgetting for a moment what bitterness may come the next day.

"I must be going now," Celeborn said as he finished his wine and got up from his chair.

"Farewell, my kin I wish you the best" he said as he lifted the tent flap and left leaving father in son in silence.

"You should rest," Oropher said after a few moments.

"I'm not tired."

"Thranduil, it is important that you rest. You never know when you are going to need it," Oropher repeated.

Thranduil gave in and got up from his seat and sat down on the floor at his father's feet.

He wrapped his hand around his leg, as he laid his head on Oropher's knee.

"I will rest for only a moment," Oropher stroked his sons hair a small smile graced his features.

"Sleep well, ion-nin."

**Thank you once again for reading, I hope the wait wasn't too long. I promise that I will never start of story and not update, and I will always respond to anyone who reviews. **

**feathered moon wings: The relationship between Thranduil and Glorfindel is like a friendly rivalry. They always want to have a win against the other, but in the end they know they can rely on each other. I also thought about a jealous Elrond, when I first thought of this story all the way back in December. Once I got around to writing this I forgot how the chapter was going to go. Thanks for the reviewing, really appreciate it. **


	7. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

**I hope the wait wasn't too long for those of who are still following up on this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**feathered moon wings: Of course there will be more Thranduil and Celebrían. Enjoy the chapter and thanks again for your reviews. **

Thranduil stared at his neatly brushed and styled hair. He was in his the finest robes of red silk that was fit for a king.

_King, _he was constantly reminding himself that he was the king now. The first time he was addressed by the title it added to his grief as a reminder that his father was no longer with him. As much as it pained him he did not show his anguish, his people needed someone strong, someone who would carry their grief. With his people losing so many loved ones he felt that he couldn't afford tears himself.

When he found out that his father was dead he refused to shed a tear, instead he turned to what needed to be done next. Takings care of battle plans, the wounded, and burying the dead.

The road back home was difficult, he returned with fewer soldiers than when they left. He wondered if he was going to be blamed for the many lives that were lost, or worse his father. He heard that his father was a stubborn and prideful king instead of the charismatic, wise, strong king that he was usually known for.

When he arrived home he made a speech that he hoped would uplift his people, then he locked himself away in his study. He buried himself in work, and worked on little to no sleep. He didn't have much of an appetite, and when he wasn't working he would stare and think. With the light of the flickering flames, he swirled his cup full of wine as his mind traveled back to the battle.

He tried to grasp his father's last thoughts, coming up with many questions of why his father charged into battle.

The more Thranduil pondered on his thoughts his anger started to slowly build inside him. He felt that whatever grudge his father had could have waited. He was angry that his father wasted his life just so he wouldn't follow under another king. One fateful night Thranduil finally came to a conclusion, his father was selfish and would rather have his army and himself perish then see them rule by Gil-galad.

Years passed, and even his people started to slowly move on with their grief, but Thranduil found that he could not. He refused any merrymaking held at night. He knew his people were worried, he saw it in the eyes of those who have known him since he was younger. Feren would gently place a hand on his shoulder urging him to go and be with his people. Thranduil brushed all attempts aside and settled for the sweet dorwinon that would momentarily drown his troubled mind.

It was late, and time seemed to drag on as Thranduil sat on his throne listening to his people. He was mentally and emotionally drained as each one approached him.

He felt some relief when Galion announced that he just finished the last one.

"Shall I retrieve a drink for you my lord?"

Thranduil nodded, it was time for him to lose himself in his wine.

Thranduil stood from his throne, "have it sent to my room."

Just as Galion was walking off, Feren briskly walked in, "my Lord, there is one more."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed "the time has already past, send them away," frustration leaked in his voice.

"I told them that they were too late, but they are persistent. They said it will only take a moment of your time."

Thranduil sighed, it was after all one more. "Fine, allow them in." Thranduil sat down crossed his legs, as he saw Feren's retreating back. He lifted his head a few inches when he saw a hooded figure walk in.

The face was completely covered by the navy cloak with golden linings except for a single silver strand. Thranduil wanted to get this over with, "who are you, and state your business." The cloaked figure didn't say anything only stared at him.

Thranduil eyes narrowed, "who are you, that you would come to my kingdom in the late hours, when I would not accept anyone else. Tell me, why you think I should give my time to you." Thranduil voice rose higher as he spoke, and waited for a response, but none came. Instead a fair arm reached out of the cloak and pulled back the hood.

Silver hair tumbled down, revealing a beautiful elven face, with familiar blue eyes that seemed to have aged more than when he last saw her. Her facial expression was neutral as she continued to look upon Thranduil.

Thranduil stood up in his chair in shock, "Celebrían," he whispered her name, but with the stunned silence the word echoed around them.

They had a private dinner in Thranduil's room with pleasant conversations passing between them. Just as Thranduil noted changes in Celebrían, Celebrían was making notes of her own. She saw the shadowy look in his eyes, the silent rage he kept behind the mask. She wanted to comfort him, to bring him back to the light.

In her stay in Imladris, she had comforted Elrond who told her all those who lost their lives as well as his beloved king. The only comfort she could provide was in those quiet nights or early mornings when he would talk about his grief. He told her that talking about it made it easier. She hoped it would be the same for Thranduil.

She breathed in, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she had to at least try before she lost him. She reached her hand over the small table and gently placed it on Thranduil's and squeezed. He looked down at their joined hands and met her gaze, "Adar, and lord Elrond, told me about lord Oropher." Thranduil's eyes grew wide at the mention of his fathers name.

Even though Elrond and Celeborn were dear to him, who knows what they said about his father after the charge. Elrond was a noldor, and Celeborn married one, they would not understand, they would surely call his father a fool. Thranduil could not stand the thought of his most trusted friend and his cousin speaking poorly of his father. Thranduil stood knocking the chair back and smashed his fist on the table.

Food and silverware clinked against each other and food spilled out of plates, wine spilled out of the cups, and one toppled over. Celebrían jumped back in surprise as Thranduil started pacing in a mad rage.

"Did they say he was a fool!" Celebrían stared in with wide eyes.

"Did they think him selfish? That he would place his own vendetta before his people. Do they think him a murderer that he willingly sent his people into battle when they were not supposed to?

"Did they say how prideful he was?

Hearing enough of Thranduil's rant Celebrían stood and calmly walked over to Thranduil, stepping in his path as he continued.

"Did they think him foolish," he shouted in her face, she could see that his eyes were a wild blaze. He opened his mouth to say more, but Celebrían brought up her hands on either side of his face. He was silent, but his eyes still burned with anger, as he looked at her calm blue eyes. "Adar, and lord Elrond said nothing ill about your father. They only spoke about the loss you suffered and that they were sorry."

There was complete silence, slowly the calm started to settle in the room, Celebrían could see Thranduils eyes change as unshed tears threated to spill. She felt the tension leave his body as his head dropped on her shoulder like dead weight.

After a while she felt her shoulder become wet, and she wrapped her arms around him as he shook with silent sobs. She stroked his head like her mother would do when she needed comfort.

They stayed in their embrace for a while, until Thranduil stepped back from her all traces of tears gone. "I apologize, as a king I should not have acted like that in front of a guest."

Celebrían placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Nonsense, right now you are my cousin, and I only wish to help you." Celebrían pulled him to a cushioned window sill and sat him down.

"Tell me your troubles." Thranduil looked at her almost stubbornly, he refused to tell his troubles to anyone.

Seeing the look in his eye Celebrían squeezed his hand, "let it out" she coaxed, Thranduil turned away from her. For so long he has been dealing with the stages of grief on his own, there was no one he could talk to.

He looked back at Celebrían and decided that it was time to tell someone his troubles. She could see the floods of the water gates start to open as he finally poured his heart out.

In his mad grief he half screamed and cried as he leaned on her shoulder for support telling her everything. He wept about his father's absence, how angry he was with his father for doing what he did. He moaned about his new responsibilities and inadequacy to lead his people. With every trouble he emptied out, he felt his body become lighter and drained as he feel from her shoulder, to her chest, and finally laid his head on her lap.

Celebrían held Thranduil and stoked his hair, as tears continued to fall, even when he was still and the noise ceased she could see tears falling out as he slumbered. She cradled his head as she looked out the window, a bright full moon shone through shining on her silvery hair. It was late, and they both and a tiring day.

Celebrían leaned down, her hair falling on all sides of her face as she gently kissed his tears away. She hoped that tonight he would find peace and get the sleep that he desperately needed.

Celebrían eyes fluttered, when she felt warm beautiful light hit her face. Her head was pressed against the cool glass, she had no idea that she drifted off. Looking at the sun, she judge that it has only been a few hours since sunrise. Thranduil was possibly late for whatever business he usually dealt with in the mornings. As she looked down, at his steady breaths, she had no desire to wake him.

It was a few moments after that a gentle knock was heard. Still looking at Thranduil's prone form she thought she answer for him.

Hearing the noise Thranduil shifted and blinked the bleariness out of his eyes. Seeing that Thranduil was starting to wake, she patted his head to help him to fall back to sleep. His head lolled to the side facing the window.

"Enter," her voice called out quiet, but strong enough to be heard.

The door opened and she took her eyes off of Thranduil to the opened door.

"My Lady," Galion bowed to her, and she nodded back. Then to her surprise the door opened further and revealed a tall elf with matching silver hair.

Her breath caught in her throat as her father stepped in the room, displeasure splayed over his face. "Thank you Galion," Celeborn spoke as Galion bowed and closed the door.

There was silence, as Celeborn stood tall with his hands behind his back, while Celebrían held Thranduil protectively.

"You should not have left, Celebrían." He scolded.

"I am sorry adar," she said, but her voice held no ounce of apology.

"What do you think you were doing, running off like that at night? Not to mention you were alone and didn't tell anyone where you would be. Something could have happened-

"I know how to defend myself," she spoke sternly, "Besides, he needed me." Her voice dropped the sternness and was replaced with worry.

Celeborn pinched the bridge of his nose, there would be a time to speak on the matter he decided.

"It is time for Thranduil to wake and began his duties,"

"Adar, he did not have time to properly mourn." She pleaded.

"He is a king, and has his responsibilities. His people come first."

Celebrían open her mouth to protest, but not before she felt a weight lift from her lap, Thranduil sat up in attention. Celebrían's attention turned from her father to Thranduil and she prepared to speak once more.

"Thank you Celebrían, but your father is right." Choosing not to say anything she frowned as Thranduil stood up and kissed her brow.

"I really appreciate your time," he whispered in her ear as he walked off to freshen himself up.

It took Thranduil little time to get himself ready, and when he was dressed he left the room and Celeborn followed.

Laughter as clear as bells rang through the halls of Thranduils palace, Celeborn stuck his head out the door knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. He knew his daughters laughter anywhere, and sure enough he saw Celebrían and Thranduil round the corner approaching him. A crown of matching flowers was placed on their heads, Celebrían looked as if she were skipping and talking as she normally would. Celeborn was pleased to see that Thranduil looked like he was enjoying himself. For the past couple of weeks Celeborn was noticing little changes in Thranduil, and he was glad that he was coming out of his grief.

There was something else that Celeborn felt like Thranduil was missing, and he hoped the idea he came up with would give Thranduil the boost he needed. Thranduil and Celebrían just returned from a picnic, when Celeborn pulled him aside and asked to speak to him

They walked into Thranduil's room and took a seat on a couch sitting across from each other.

"I wanted to talk to you about your father," Thranduil stiffened at his fathers name, but made no other reaction.

"Do you know why my father did what he did?" He asked with hope in his eyes as he looked for answers in Celeborn older and wiser ones.

"No," Thranduil sighed heavily and looked away. "I can see in your eyes how you resent your father." He waited for Thranduil to say anything but his silence only confirmed Celeborns thoughts.

"I do know that your father loved you, you were his world. He would have done anything for you."

"Then why did he charge early into battle?" Thranduil grounded out.

"I do have some suspicions." Celeborn looked down for a moment, and then waved his hand as if trying to erase some thoughts. "I did not pull you aside to talk about that. I wanted you to know aside from all that has happened, your father believed in you. I know having the responsibility of the crown is a heavy burden I see that you doubt yourself." Thranduil turned his sharp eyes on him, but Celeborn didn't falter.

"If your father saw you today, he would be proud of you, you are holding up the kingdom very well."

"Truly? My father would be proud of me?"

"Why shouldn't he? I can also see it on the faces of your people, they adore you." A small but noticeable smile crept on Thranduil's lips.

"They seemed to have moved on from their grief, but you appear to be stuck in it. You should do something, to show them that their king is well." Thranduil quirked is eyebrow.

"You should have a feast."

Thranduil shook his head, "no, I cannot do that."

"Why not? Your father loved to throw feast and parties, and he would always throw the biggest and most amazing feast all around. What better way to honor his memory, and leave your grief behind."

Silence passed between them, Celeborn leaned forward hoping his words reached Thranduil. "Do you think it would honor his memory?"

"If you want to, you could make a tribute for all that lost their lives.I know it would do your father good to know that you were making merry with your people, rather than sitting in your room doing nothing but work." Celeborn could see Thranduil digest his words, as he slowly nodded and stood walking over to the window. Celeborn leaned back on the couch as he continued to watch Thranduil, for what seemed like hours.

"A feast," Thranduil mumbled. After a few moments he spoke again.

"Yes, a feast would do nicely," Even though Thranduil was not facing him, he could tell from his words that he was smiling. He could slowly see the life come back to him, more so than when he was with Celebrían.

"Galion!" The door immediately opened and Galion bowed at the entrance.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Thranduil turned to look at him, "have the cooks prepare their finest dishes, send for the best singers and musicians, bring out the archery range and other games." Thranduil spoke with such vigor that Celeborn had not heard in a while, and his smile grew wider as Thranduil called out his commands.

"My Lord?" Galion was confused at the sudden change in Thranduil.

"We are having a feast tonight! The finest this kingdom has ever seen."

Galion beamed at Thranduil, it has been a long time since he saw his Lord in the best sprites.

"Of course my Lord, it will be done," Galion spoke with enthusiasm as he bowed and left the room.

That night the dining room was full of elves as they moved about in the room, music was pleasant, games were being won, and everyone was having the best time. Thranduil had a few dances, with Celebrían, and other ladies. He went out to compete in the archery contest all the while smiling, and laughing like he never done before.

The feast was still going into the late of the night, and after so many thrills, Thranduil got up from his chair and walked out of the room. He was pleased that his people were enjoying their time, but he felt that he needed a time for himself.

He walked into a room and headed to the balcony. He opened the doors, and a breeze of fresh air greeted him as he breathed deeply. He stepped outside and looked up at the velvet sky with brightly and unique pattern of stars. He breathed in the peace again as he leaned on the rail. His thoughts traveled to his father, his anger had been washed from him. He knew he couldn't be mad at his father for too long, but the pain of losing him was too great and he needed someone to blame.

He still missed his father, but the pain was lessened. He remembered a time seemed so long ago when he visited Imladris. Elrond told him how gathering friends and family will bring the light back during dark times. A smile graced his features, he didn't realize how true his words really were at the time.

Days passed by quickly as Thranduil spent his time with his cousins, it seemed as though it was yesterday when Celebrían entered the palace. Now it was time for them to say their farewells, Thranduil was walking with Celebrían as usual to their horses.

"I do hate to say goodbye," Celebrían sighed as she squeezed his arm. Thranduil reached with his other hand and clasped hers that was on his arm.

"Worry not, for we will see each other again." Celebrían leaned her head on his shoulder as they approached their destination.

Thranduil reached his arm out to grasp Celeborn's, "farewell Thranduil."

"Safe travels, and thank you." Celeborn smiled as he shook his hand again before letting go and mounting his horse.

"Celebrían," Celeborn looked down from his horse to see that Celebrían had not mounted yet.

Celebrían reached her arms around Thranduil, "goodbye Thrandy," she whispered in his ear.

"Goodbye Celebri," he silently chuckled at their nicknames. He pulled back from their embrace and saw Celebríans eyes start to glisten as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Thranduil wiped his thumb over her eye and kissed her forehead.

She mounted her horse, and the rest of the company started their journey back to Imladris. Thranduil stood in the same spot until he couldn't see the company of elves anymore. For the first time it seemed that the sun was brighter, and his heart wasn't as heavy. He looked forward to whatever new and happy beginnings that would meet him.

**Thank you again for reading, please review, I would really appreciate it.**

**Also I am torn between the next chapter. I wasn't sure to add the wedding of Elrond and Celebrían or a cute fluffy Thranduil and elflings Elladan and Elrohir. So please review and let me know. **


	8. An Honorable Title

An Honorable Title

"Lord Thranduil?" I heard a meek voice address me. I looked up from my book and was met with two identical pairs of eyes staring curiously at me. I fought back a smile as I stared back at them.

Even though they have been here, in my home for the past few days I still cannot tell them apart. They were identical in every way from their detailed hairstyles, to their clothes, with matching colors, and down to their shoes. It's a wonder their parents can tell them apart.

Instead of trying to figure out which one spoke to me, and in fear of hurting their feelings I address them both.

"Yes, little ones?"

The one that spoke starts shifting his eyes, and rubbing his hands nervously as he looked at his brother for support. They looked into each other's eyes communicating in ways twins only know how. I already know what they will ask of me. It is around this time that I spend with my guest the eager elflings wait for what goodies I bring them as well as a new playing partner

I'm patient as I wait for them to ask me the inevitable question.

"Will you play with us?" The soft voice asked.

_Ahem, _I looked to my left at the sound of disproval coming from Elrond.

He does this every time they ask something of me. He thinks that someone as busy as myself does not have such time to spend with little elflings. Especially with this council that will be taken place in my realm soon. Nonetheless they are guest in my home and it is my obligation as their host to entertain them. Whether that includes singing songs, telling stories of old, and playing with them; then that is what I will do. After all they are still young they get bored easily.

Elrond did tell me that their early arrival for the council would be like a holiday for his family, and Celebrían couldn't agree more. I have received letters upon letters of Elladan and Elrohir from every stage and achievement. Her last letter expressed how excited she was that we would finally meet.

At first the two seemed a little shy around me. They shared nervous glances at the other and stuck to their parents and did not utter a sound except for their names.

Luckily I made sure to have some fresh tarts prepared for my guest, and upon smelling the warm flaky crust with sweet gooey fruit inside. All nervousness was melted away as they began to slowly open up to me. Who knew a simple dessert would slowly craft this special bond with them. Just thinking about the past few days, fills my heart with so much love and joy.

Ignoring Elrond I stand and their bright eyes follow my movements as I stand at my full height. Their heads tilt back as they continued to watch me. Their eyes shine brighter and I see their mouths turn to a grin in anticipation. I follow them to where they last played in the middle of the room. From their seats Elrond and Celebrían had the perfect view if they needed to glance up from their own task.

"What would you like to play my little lords?"

They looked at each other and giggled as I address them with such a title.

"You are the Balrog, and I am Glorfindel."

"Elladan, I want to be Glorfindel!" The other whined.

"Fine," Elladan pulled his brother closer to him as he addressed me. "We are Glrofindel. Are you ready?"  
I nod not sure exactly I have gotten myself into.

"Attack!" Elladan yelled and they both tackled my legs.

As they struggle to unbalance me, I stand stiffly as I look over at Elrond and Celebrían. It's always a struggle to start out playing with them at first. I have been on my hands and knees, and have made the most ridiculous sounds I could muster to be whatever they wanted me to be. It was a little humiliating, and I rather Elrond and Celebrían not be here when he we do play. I suppose it is better than have a servant drop by and see their king on the floor in a most unkingly manner playing with little ones.

I see Elrond mouth twitch and occasionally his shoulder shake from his silent mirth as he flips a page. At least he tries to hide it. Celebrían on the other hand covers her mouth at the sight and little whimpers of laughter escape as she doubles over.

'Well I can't turn back now.' It's difficult, but I ignore them the best I can. I want to give the sons of Elrond my best.

"GRRR!" I growl in the most menacing way as a Balrog would and lifted the one on my left and held him above me.

"Glorfindel help!" He squeaked

The other, which I believe is Elladan stops tackling me and looks up with a fire in his eyes. "Don't worry Glorfindel, I will save you!"

After much tackling and tickle fights I find myself on the floor, Elrohir, or 'Glorfindel,' already rescued as they beat and pounce on me. I roll on my stomach and bury my face in my arms, for protection, even though I am grinning like a mad man.

Not too long after I feel them step away, triumphant as they give a victory cry I exhale feeling relieved that play time is over; for now.

I roll onto my side and I can't help but to smile at them.

"We won Glorfindel!" One of them exclaimed.

"You claim victory too soon, mighty Glorfindel." I drop my voice and snarl, as I crawl to them. The two turn towards me all traces of excitement gone, as it is replaced by fear. They turn and run, but I snatch one before they flee, crushing him to me as I rest on my legs.

"Ella- I mean Glorfindel!" Elrohir faces me in a safe distance, as he watches his brother helpless in my arms.

"Go, save yourself!" Elladan struggles against my strong hold as I bury my face in his hair, hiding my smile. Then I look up at Elrohir as he decides on what to do. With a nod to his brother he turns around, and runs as far as the room allows.

He stops and slowly turns with determination in his eyes as he charges to me. I prepare for the attack as my grip on my left hand tightens as I free my right hand. I hold my hand out to stop Elrohir, and as he comes closer he leaps. His tiny hands push onto my shoulders and with his momentum and a little exaggeration on my part I fall on my back. My grip on Elladan loosens and they are back to tickling my middle. I toss my head from left to right trying not to laugh out loud. I can feel my hair beneath me start to become messy and tangled. I grind my teeth and attempt to roll over, but it is surprisingly difficult.

I open my mouth to let them know I yield, but the only thing that escapes my mouth was gasp of air.

I hear Celebríans laugh reach my ears and then Elrond followed by the two 'Glorfindels.' I can imagine how I must look, crawling away on my stomach with determined little heroes chasing after me. I decide to give in and open my mouth as a laugh escapes my lips.

I roll over in just enough time to catch the two elflings jump on me. Our laughter fills the room and I feel the weight of all my responsibilities wash away.

After days of singing and laughter we are once again sitting around in the family room. I feel that after spending much time with Elladan and Elrohir I should be able to pick them out individually. My eyes linger on them as I sort differences.

They both look like their father, but surely one of them is like their mother. I think back to all the times we've played I look at them in every detail, from their personalities and physical differences. I capture each of their faces to find something, even the slightest difference in them.

Suddenly it comes it me, I remember the eyes. The blue cheerful bright eyes that have always entranced me, are the same as one of her sons. Even though his eyes are a different color I can see that his eyes are just as bright and bold as Celebrían's.

As I continue to look at them I see them glance my way and back to each other. They seemed to come to a sort of agreement as they slowly approach. As they come closer I beam at them as I can finally tell them apart.

"Lord Thranduil," I lean forward in my chair to show that they have my attention.

"Yes, little ones."

"We were wondering," a nervous glance at his brother and with a nod he continued. "Are you nana's brother?" The question brought a few chuckles from their parents and myself, but I was quick to mask my amusement so they wouldn't feel embarrassed.

"No, I am not her brother, but we are cousins, and the love I feel for her." I glanced at Celebrían feeling a little shy as I admit my feelings. "The love I feel for is like a sister." Our eyes meet and she smiles warmly back at me, and I know she feels the same.

Their faces brighten when I say this and they look at each other and back at me. Suddenly I am curious as to why they asked such a question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Nana talks about you,"

"A lot," the other piped in.

"Really?" To hear this wasn't a surprise, but I was curious as to what she would say to them. I decided to voice my question. They seemed to speak at once as talk about all the times Celebrían and I spent together.

Then the first one that spoke said something that caught me off guard. "She says that you need a woman's touch."

I feel my eyes grow wide, unsure of how to respond. From the side I see Elrond face go pale and Celebrían biting her lower lip and a slight shake of her shoulders as she conceals her laughter.

"No that's what ada said. Remember he said not to repeat it when he caught us listening to his conversation."

"Oh yeah."

I turn to Elrond whose face was now beet red and Celebrían hand was wrapped tightly around her mouth as she struggled not to let her laugh escape.

"Did he?" I raised my eyebrow at him playfully. In his fear or embarrassment, maybe both Elrond avoided eye contact choosing to look anywhere but my way and his children.

"Lord Thranduil," he spoke formally and with a slight quiver in his voice. I waved my hand dismissing any words he wanted to say afterwards. Despite his embarrassment it was amusing.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me," I turn my attention back to them with a grin on my face.

They shook their head in unison and then looked back at each other gathering some type of confidence.

"We wanted to ask if we," they glanced at each other again before speaking.

"Can we call you uncle?" Time stood still, and all around was absolute silence. I could feel my eyes growing wide. They stood in front of me looking as nervous and shy like the first time we met. They shifted from foot to foot, and exchange glances at the other awaiting my choice.

I have earned many titles, all of them from the results of hard work and proper training. Usually there would be some sort of celebration and everyone would offer me their congratulations. I would stand or sit proudly at my place with head held high as I humbly thank them.

Those times seem so long ago, when I was an elfling; at least that's what adar always reminded me years after I reached my adulthood.

I feel my heart soften and my eyes glow as my smile spreads wider on my face.

"I would be honored, to be given such a title." Their faces brighten and they shout in delight at my answer, and I silently chuckle at them. Then the one to the left is shushing the other all enthusiasm gone. "Remember the test."

"Oh right." They faced me again with serious expression, well as serious as elflings could be.

"There are few who can tell us apart," The one on the left spoke.

"Can you tell us who is who?"

I feel my eyebrows bend to a frown in thought. If I don't get it right, then they won't call me their uncle. Of course I already know who is who, but I look at them for a moment just to build the anticipation.

I feel my lips turn as I go one from one to the other as they eagerly wait for me.

"You are Elladan," I point to my right, "and you are Elrohir."

Their jaws drop astonished I hear their parent's chuckle.

"How did you know?" Elrohir exclaimed.  
"I am your uncle," was the only reason I could give them.

They happily jumped on to the seat with me and wrapped their tiny arms around me, as I did the same.

We smile and laugh and I have a feeling I will enjoy being their uncle very much.

**Not sure how many wanted to see the wedding of Elrond and Celebrian, in this chapter, but I will hopefully get around to it. I was thinking of making another story that is filled with funnier moments of Thranduil's family, and not solely on his relationship with Celebrían.**

**This story is actually longer than what I thought it would be, I was planning quick snap shots of Thranduil's life with more of his family involved. Anyway thanks for all of those who are still following up on this story. **

**July 26, was Uncle and Aunt Day. I did have a story planned out, that I was going to post here, but decided to make it separate story. **

**Thanks again. **


	9. How it All Began

How it All Began

**Authors Note: This idea randomly came to me instead of moving the timeline forward, I went back. **

"Slain, or sailed," I look up at the voice across from me at the study table. Her arms are crossed as she leans on them with an open book under her. Her face is tilted to the side as she thinks, her silver crown of wavy locks falls down to the left where her head is tilted.

I stop what I am doing and look at her. It takes a moment but she looks up and meets my puzzled face, then her eyes drift to the book in front of her.

"Nana's families; if they are not alive, then they were slain; if they are alive then they are in the Undying Lands."

"She had a really big family, and now…" She looks back at me searching my face for some sort of answer.

"They are no longer here," she draws back from the table and leans back in the chair. I wish I could say something but I could not muster any advice or comfort.

Celebrían has always been a curious child, now that she is close to her majority she is wants to know about her family. There is only so much her mother and I can tell her. Galadriel and I have grown up around many cousins, uncles, and aunts. A large family from the start and is now so very little. Besides Celebrimbor, there are not many family members that she has been surrounded by.

I watch her face a moment as different emotions play in her head. When I see the familiar spark in her eyes and a sharp look in my direction, I have the feeling she has an idea.

"What about your family ada?" Her bright face was full of hope as her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"I am sorry child, but I do not know where they are." My eyes drift away from her face and onto the table. I don't have to look to see disappointment cross her face.

"There is no one." She says slowly. "I do not have any uncles, aunts or cousins."

"I'm sorry my dear," I look up with sympathy in my eyes, but instead of sadness I see determination looking back at me.

"Is there really no one else ada," she presses. This time I am the one to lean heavily back in my seat with a finger under my chin.

"There is one I know of."

"Who," her immediate reply came. I put down my arms and lean forward.

"His name is Oropher. We grew up together. We were very fond of each other." I feel a smile tug at my lips as memories of old returned to me.

"Where is he?" I could hear her bubble of excitement as she was on pins and needles for whatever information I would give.

"I do not believe he is far from here, a few days ride or so."

"Does that mean I can meet him?"

Is that where she was getting at, I thought to myself. She was eager on the edge of her seat leaning closer to me, her eyes still shinning.

"No," Her face falters.

"No…" She echoes me, as if she is trying to understand.

"Why not," the whine in her voice is evidence enough that she is more than upset.

I take a deep breath, "I'm sorry Celebrían." I tell her with as much compassion as I can.

She is still too young, too young to understand how Oropher distaste her mother, and is one of the reasons why our relationship suffered. Though for a short while, his animosity was not that bad, during the times we lived in Doriath where Oropher would carry around his pride and joy. I loved little Thranduil, and I think Galadriel did as well, but Oropher didn't mind Thranduil with her unless I was there.

When we moved, we were not far from each other, but then I received word that Oropher moved his kingdom further north. It tears at my heart that our relationship has come to this.

If he treats my wife in such a manner without being in the same room, how would I know how he would treat our half Noldo daughter? It would break my heart if Oropher would do anything that would hurt sweet Celebrian just because of her parentage. I do not wish for her to know this. I would rather have her disappointment then the hurt that she may suffer from someone on my side of the family.

"Ada," her sweet innocent voice calls me back to reality, and I look up at my daughter confusion written all over her face.

"I am sorry Celebrian," I tell her once more. _This is the only way for me to protect you_, I want to say.

"It is late, and you need your rest." I changed the topic quickly and get up from my chair and walk to where she is. I can already see her face fall to a pout in protest.

"But ada, I'm not tired yet, and I'm not so young anymore to have a bedtime" I pull the chair out for her and she gets up. "Once you get settled in to that big bed, I'm sure you will feel sleepy." I walk with her out of the study room and direct her to her room. As we walked I didn't want to tell Celebrian about Oropher anymore but my mind was still persistent to not drop it.

I watch with the door cracked as Celebrian is snuggled in the blankets of her bed, Galadriel, gently caress her cheek as they whisper. When it seems like they finished their conversation her mother presses a kiss on her forehead and silently walks to the door. She gently opens the door, and before closing it looks one more time at our daughter before finally shutting it.

I hold my hand out for her, and she takes it as we stride down to our room. We do not speak, and enjoy the comfortable silence between us.

When the door closes from our room and after I have changed and finished my nightly routine, and have wrapped the blankets around me. My wife starts speaking.

"My love," She whispers as she lays a hand on my shoulder. My wife has the talent to know how someone is feeling, and knows their inner thoughts. I knew this conversation was going to come up sooner or later. No doubt it came up when she was putting Celebrian to bed.

I feel the back of her smooth hand run down the side of my face, and when I do not say anything I feel her lips press against my cheek.

"Something is bothering you." From the sound of her voice I know she is not asking. I turn my head in her direction. She was propped up by her elbow her head inches above mine. I gave her the most reassuring smile I could muster, "I'm fine."

Her hand brushes against my eyebrows. "Celebrian told me what she learned today."

With a silent groan I grit my teeth, anticipating what my wife as to say.

"Hmm," I bid her to continue, but prayed that she would drop it.

"She spoke to me about Oropher. She said she wanted to meet him, but you told her no."

"I have my reasons." I mumbled looking away from her hoping this would end the conversation. I didn't want to think about him anymore. Oropher and I haven't spoken in a long time, and when we parted it wasn't in best terms, I rather leave it in the past.

"I think you should write to him." She spoke after a moment of silence, her voice soft.

I turned back to her and open my mouth to protest, but she continued. "It's about time for you to build your relationship again." I tried hard not to glare at her and cross my arms, like a tiny child throwing a tantrum. I couldn't understand why she would want this. Instead of looking directly at her, I decided to stare ahead.

"It would be nice if you could visit. I have a feeling Oropher feels the same."

"Knowing his stubbornness and pride, I doubt it."

"Is pride really such a horrible thing," her voice was light, and I could hear traces of humor in it. I felt my lips quirk at her statement.

"Promise me you will contact him."

When I didn't say anything more, she snuggled next to me, "if not for me, do it for Celebrian." She turned over and blew out the last candle and all was silent.

My mind stayed awake for some time, I was debating with myself what I should do. I love Oropher, and I want to reconnect with him, but I am also afraid of his rejection. Rejection of the choices that I made, that caused most of our falling out. As the light rays of the sun peaked over, I allowed myself to relax and decided to give in to Galadriel's advice.

It was a brief and silly letter that I wrote too many times and had more in the bin then I did on the table, but in the end I sent the letter. My wife smiled at me approvingly and now all there was to do was wait. I did not tell Celebrian I made contact with Oropher, just in case she got her hopes up if he did not respond, or wrote back that he did not wish to speak to me.

In the early hours I would stand outside waiting for a messenger, or a note carried by bird that would send me word from Oropher. I tried not to give myself too much hope, but I couldn't help the growing disappointment in the pit of my stomach.

After weeks, I had given up on a reply, but as I reclined in one of my favorite chairs watching Celebrian working on her studies, Galadriel approached me. Her hands were behind her as she glided from the entrance to the chair a hidden smile playing at her lips.

She gracefully sat down on the arm of the chair and produced a letter. My eyes widen, and I looked up at her to confirm that this was the letter I have been hoping for. Her smiled widen that this was indeed the letter, and I sat up straighter and like a child receiving a present tore at the envelope. My hands were shaking, whether from excitement, nervousness, or both I do not know.

I unfolded the piece of parchment and scanned over the words. Oropher was glad that I contacted him, saying that it has been far too long, and welcomed the idea to continue our communication.

We wrote back and forth, retelling stories of old and writing about our children, and other matters. My heart was over joyed that I finally reconnected with Oropher, and although we have been writing to each other for months, I felt that it wasn't enough.

"You should ask to visit," My wife suggested one night as she sat and brushed her hair eyeing me in the mirror.

I was leaning over a small table that we had in our room rereading the last letter I received. I would have gladly accepted Galadriels advice, but I felt a little uneasy. I wanted to visit, more than anything, and if at all possible I wanted him to visit us. Not even months of communication would convince him to come this way.

If I brought my family to visit his kindgom, I would have to leave Galadriel behind. It is the only way Oropher would see me. Even if he didn't state in the letter, I had a feeling that bringing her along would not help. I felt my brow furrow in thought.

"Do not be troubled," Galadriel silently approached me and whispered, tickling my ear. I turn to her and wrapped my hands around her waist, as her hands held my face.

"You and Celebrian should go."

"I would not leave you-"Galadriel brought a delicate finger on my lips to silence me.

"I am needed here, besides it would be good for Celebrian." My eyes faltered at the thought of being separated from her. With a heavy heart I agreed and began my letter that night.

"Who knows, Thranduil may be in need of a playmate." Galadriel lips quirked and I could see the laughter in her eyes, as I settled in bed next to her.

"He was quite the active child, I wonder what he is like now." Galadriel murmured as she laid her head on my chest, the same thought crossed my mind. I do hope that when they meet they will get along, and that Thranduil did not adopt his father's dislike of the Noldor as well.

When the letter came back that Oropher would be delighted to receive us, I wrote back immediately to determine the best time to travel. This was when I broke to news to Celebrian, who was more than thrilled to see Oropher and Thranduil, as she constantly asked questions about our travel plans.

That morning when he departed, she radiated energy I had not seen in a long time, we bid farewell to Galadriel, as she saw us off.

The road was not hard, and with Celebrian riding and chatting next to me, created the distraction as we traveled. Her energy never faded, and I had high hopes that this will indeed be a memorable trip.

When we arrived at the gates I sighed in relief, relaxation was not too far away. I was anxious for a soothing bath and comfortable bed. Looking around me, I noticed those that accompanied me felt the same way. With the exception of Celebrian who marveled at her surroundings of the beauty of the greenery. She was as pristine as she was when he left home, even her white dress was still smooth and clear of any debris the trees dropped.

As I looked forward again I saw two stair rails, one on the right the other the left. There in the center, on top of the platform I recognized Oropher, and to his left I assumed was little Thranduil. Although looking at his stature and his head held high, he wasn't the little child I last saw.

Oropher stood proud dressed in light blue coat, with a silver robe. A crown of flowers adorned his head, and his face seemed almost expressionless. Except for the glimmer I caught in his eye when we made eye contact. As we got closer I could see the slight turn of his lips as we stopped our horses. Oropher and Thranduil regally descended the stairs Oropher taking the right, while Thranduil went down the left, and finally met in the middle where I got off my horse. I walked over to Celebrian to help her get down, but as I reached her, she gracefully slid off the horse, and we approached the royal pair.

"Nathlo!" Oropher spoke his voice loud and welcoming as he addressed us.

I dipped my head and put my head over my heart and saluted him, while Celebrian bowed next to me.

"Celeborn, my kin," Oropher stepped closer to me. We stared at each other for a moment, his features were bright and his eyes shined and after a moment he embraced me.

"It has been far too long, dear cousin." He whispered in my ear. It has been too long, and I missed him. I wanted to voice my thoughts, but not trusting my voice I tightened my grasp. It was a brief hug, but in that moment, it seemed that all was forgotten, and it was like old times. He stepped away and looked at Celebrian, his smile never leaving his face.

"This must be your daughter," He stretched out his hand and Celebrian placed hers in his.

"I eneth nin Celebrian, hir nin."

Oropher brought Celebrian's hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss on it.

"I am Oropher, it is pleasure to meet you, my Lady."

I smiled at their greeting, relieved that everything was going very well. I glanced at Thranduil who was watching his father curiously. When he noticed me starring he smiled and greeted me. Afterwards he greeted Celebrian in a similar fashion like his father. When introductions were over we walked into the palace as Oropher directed where our sleeping chambers would be. I was more than ready to settle down, but Celebrian said that she was not weary from travel.

At that announcement Oropher turned to Thranduil and ordered him to show Celebrian around. Thranduil was silent for a moment has he regarded his father, but soon bowed his head. "If you wish it my Lord," Oropher smiled approvingly. I bid Celebrian farewell, and walked over to Oropher.

After walking a few paces and leaving the children behind, he looked back and chuckled.

"What?" I suddenly felt as though I was left out of an inside joke.

Oropher looked back again as Thranduil and Celebrian went in the opposite direction.

"It is a good excuse for them to get to know each other. Don't you think?" His eyes twinkled in mirth.

I couldn't have agreed more as I found myself chuckling as well. It is a perfect opportunity for them to bond, just like Oropher and I have. It is a special bond that we share almost like brothers. I would hope that after spending as much time as Oropher and I have, that our children will feel the same.

**Translations**

**Nathlo- Welcome**

**I eneth nin- My name is**

**Hir nin- My lord**

**Grandparent's day is September 13, I may or may not get around to writing a story, but I do plan on it. I'm still working on the Uncle one.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Thranduil and Arwen

Thranduil and Arwen

**I was going to post this separately, but unfortunately I am missing two chapters. This is actually the last chapter, of the story I am working on in honor of Uncle and Aunt Day back in July. **

The gardens of Imladris, is always one of my favorite places to go when I visit. With its peaceful waterfalls, and lush green pastures with blooming bright flowers, it is indeed a beautiful place.

I have only arrived a few minutes ago, and told Erestor whenever Elrond was done hiding, that I would be in the gardens. After being showed where I would sleep, I changed out of my traveling clothes, to something light and comfortable.

The slight breeze and tingling scents of the flowers have found a way to release the tension in my body, as I continue to walk about. I look to my left, as a bright baby blue flower stands out to me. I reach my hands toward the precious bloom and cup its soft petals. I am immediately reminded of the one person who gifted such a flower to me that has long since sailed. I fill my lips curl in a sad smile in thought.

I withdrew my hand, no sense in thinking about the past I tell myself as I continue walking. I have so many wonderful memories of this place that I cannot let something from the past disturb this wonderful peace.

As I leisurely walk on the stone pavement, my sight catches the faintest glimpse of red caught by the wind. I see on a bench lays a prone figure dressed in regal robes flowing down to the ground. As I step closer I see hair as black as midnight, and smooth as silk as it cushions the head of Arwen. I smile as I slowly approach her.

I step closer to her and I see that her eyes are off somewhere in a different place, and when she senses my presence her eyes shift the slightest in my direction. The world seems to fall silent as we stare at one another, then in swift motion she smiles and sits up.

"My lord Thranduil," I see her eyes shine as she stands and greets me.

"Lady Arwen," I dip my head.

"It is such a pleasure for you to grace us with your presence."

"Thank you." With slight mirth touching my voice I continue. "Although this may not be the friendly visit you may think." I see her eyes shine in amusement "You have received the letter from my father, and your son?"

"Indeed I have," I see her bow her head as I hear tiny giggles escape her mouth.

"After we said our farewells and watch the Fellowship leave, I believe that is when my father felt regret."

"Yes, Lord Elrond and I will have words, when he is finished doing whatever it was Erestor told me." I sighed contently and offered my arm to her. "Until then my Lady, would you join me on my walk?"

"I would love to," She laced her arm with my and we continued on in comfortable silence, and occasionally shared a few words.

"Oh, over there," Arwen pointed slightly to the right, and I followed her finger. At a quick glance I saw a grey haired man, sitting down at a table and fussing over some papers. As I took a closer look, I noticed that it was not a man at all, as I noticed the sharp point of the ears. Even with old age this hobbit, looked rather familiar.

"Mister Baggins," Arwen called and waved at him when he glanced her way. A bright smile lit his face as he hobbled over to us, his smile never fading.

"Lady Arwen," he bowed before her. "It is so, so good to see you my Lady."

I watched them silently as they held a short conversation, the hobbit was complimenting Arwen, and discussing his recent poems. After a while the hobbit stopped and looked toward me. His face scrunched trying to place it from memory, but I already knew who he was.

"Forgive me, my Lord I am-"

"Is this the halfling that stole the keys under the nose of my guards?" He stopped in mid bow and froze. As he came to his senses, he slowly raised his back then lifted his head. I offered I hope was my most friendly face, and after staring at me for some time he smiled as well.

"Is it really the Elvenking? King Thranduil, it is such an honor to meet you again. You haven't changed a bit."

I felt a chuckled bubbling in the back of my throat, as Arwen hid her smile behind her hand. "Of course you haven't changed, you are an elf. I on the other hand." He looked down at himself. "I am very old," a frown found its way to his face. "At first I didn't feel my age, but now I am starting to notice the little things, that were once easy are starting to become difficult."

"Anyway enough of that," he threw his hands in the air. "I have had plenty of time with the dwarves as you know. I wanted to meet them again. To go to all the places, I even wanted to stop by your kingdom."

"Is that so?"

"I quite like it here in Imladris, and my old age has made it difficult to travel. Despite that, I have been reliving my adventures, I am writing a book you see. With everyone, Thorin Oakenshield, Beron, Lord Elrond, and even you my Lord. When it is finished I would gladly give a copy to you if you wish," he added the last part sheepishly glancing upwards.

"I would be honored to receive a copy." His face instantly brightened and with a slight jump, he chuckled. "Well then, if you would excuse me, I would very much like to get back to my work."

He bowed, and Arwen and I did as well, and when we looked up he already turned around and going back to his spot and we continued our walk.

"Funny little fellow isn't he?" I looked at Arwen.

"Yes he is a great delight, in the Hall of Fire."

"Its surprising how time can go by, after 60 years he has changed greatly. The world around us is changing."

"The time for the elves has come to an end," Arwen dropped her voice and turned to me as if she was scowling. I bit my lip to keep the chuckle rumbling inside me, I knew exactly who she was trying to imitate.

"Arwen, we are not long for this world," she continued. I felt my shoulders shaking as I looked at Arwen with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

"That is certainly your father." Arwen laughed out loud, her sweet voice echoing around us.

"Has he been persistent with you my Lord?"

"Not really, but I do have a few letters with something along those lines."

"When do you plan on sailing?" She asked almost shyly, which is not like her at her. I could feel our walking pace slowing down, and I glanced at her again, her features seemed a little downcast.

"My people do not long for the sea, as others may." I explain to her slowly. "I do think I will sail, I cannot leave them." I felt my heart jolt, when I say this. If I do not sail, then I would miss my friends, and family members that have already crossed, or plan to. I do not want to be separated from them, but who will take care of my kingdom. I didn't think of Legolas, if- no when he returns what fate would become of him. He may not take the throne. There would be no one else but me.

I shake head, I don't want to think about trivial matters at the moment, there will be more time to discuss the future of my kingdom.

"What about you Arwen. "Has your father been persistent with you?"

"Yes, but…" We stop and I see her bite her lower lip which is trembling slightly. I squeeze her hand to reassure her.

"I want to stay," her voice was barely above a whisper. After she stated this, I could not think of any reasons why she would want to stay.

"What keeps you here?" My voice was gentle.

She looked up at me with determination, and conflicting emotions played on her face and was that fear, that I saw flickering in the back of her eyes.

"Hope," she simply replied. I couldn't believe such a reply. Hope… there had to be something more.

"Hope" I repeat her words, as I think about what she could mean. Then I felt my eyes widen in realization. "Estel, you mean Aragron." She looked down, a slight flush on her cheeks.

'I want to stay,' I replay the words in my mind. She didn't plan on sailing in the first place. I could see Elrond pushing his daughter to sail more than others, he has lost too much, and losing his daughter maybe too much for him.

"Uncle," her voice brought me out of my thoughts. Unlike her brothers it is rare that I hear her call me by such a name. The only times she has was when she was in distress, and needed comfort. I looked at her questioning gaze.

"What should I do?" I think of the only thing I can, and it may not be my place, but I will not see Elrond hurt again.

"He is mortal," I say in disgust. "He is weak, and undeserving of you." With each word I could see the hurt in her eyes, but she wouldn't back down.

"I love him," she declared fiercely. I had to stop myself to not scoff at her remark, thinking it would be to much.

"You think it is love, it isn't real. If you love him so much are you prepared of what you will lose? My eyes narrow as my glare grows stronger.

"You will never see your grandparents, your brothers, your father, and even your mother. How do you think your mother will feel when she learns that you picked a meek human, and to live a life as a mortal, over her?" At the mention of her mother I could see stubborn tears behind her eyes.

"Are you prepared to lose the rest of your family here, and those you have long since dreamed of seeing?"

"Think about your father, he has lost so much, and you would hurt him again with this selfish decision. He has lost his parents, his two guardians, his brother, his king and mentor and his wife." Arwens eyes widen as I see hurt written all over her face and dear child, I am sorry, but what can I do to make you understand. Understand what you will lose, and hopefully turn him away; you belong with her people, with your family.

"What you feel isn't real, and it would be best to slide your feelings and forget about him. Perhaps you will feel some pain, but it is only temporary and you will find someone else. It would be better to feel that pain than watch him grow weak and die. There would be no comfort for you, losing the one person who have devoted your life to, is a pain that is unimaginable. The emptiness you feel when they are no longer there in beyond any feeling." I know from experience, and so does Elrond, I briefly reflect on all the losses I had in my life.

"Let him go Arwen, turn him away for if you refuse to, you should know the pain you go through will be unbearable. This world is not for you. Go and sail see your mother again, and the rest of your relatives. Once you do, he will be nothing more than a mere memory." Arwen takes a step away from me, and drops down to the bench directly behind her. She sits with her head bowed, as I stand over her, and all is silent.

After a while she looks up at me, silent tears rolling down her beautiful face as she cries.

After a while she finds her voice, "even though I will be separated from my grandparents, my brothers, you, father, and my mother." Her voice cracks, and more tears spill from her eyes, as she mentions her mother.

"This is the life I want, I want to be with him, and I would regret it forever, if I did not." She continues to cry, and after looking at her for so long I cannot stand the sight and walk over and sit down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she allows me to pull her into my embrace as I lean my head on her hair.

I know now that what she feels is genuine, and it pains me to admit, as I am sure it will be for all of us. Arwen has already chosen her fate, and she will live and die, never to be seen by our eyes again. I gently squeeze her, feeling a slight sting in corner my eyes, at the thought of not seeing her.

I remember long ago when she was young; she came to me one day when I was visiting. She complained that she was Arwen, and not Lúthien, and she wanted others to see that she was Arwen as well. She told me that she did not want Lúthien's fate, to fall in love with a mortal and choose to die than be with her family.

Then another time when she was older and soon after Celebrían sailed I found her in the gardens. She cried to me about the same thing, that she didn't want the fate of Lúthien, but couldn't understand why she felt she would never see her mother again. I held her, and softly comforted her that of course she would see her mother again.

Now here we are, the tale of Lúthien and Beren has come to into play once again. Even though she could not have foreseen who she would fall in love with, this is what his happening now. It is time that I let her go, that her father, lets her go as well.

"Your happiness is everything to us." I mummer." I pull away from her, and tilt her chin to look at me. "You have to stay strong and not falter in your decision. You need to show your father that this is what you want. It will take him some time, but he will understand in the end," my voice was gentle but firm, and I could tell she took

The rest of the walk was in peaceful silence, as we made it back to the entrance, just in time to see Elrond coming toward us. He smiled at us as he approached, and I could tell that when he came closer he was looking at Arwen, as he frowned. No doubt he could tell that she was crying earlier, and he briefly looked between the two of us.

He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek, "Arwen, are you alright."

"Yes, ada I am fine." Her smiled was bright and beautiful as ever, as she reassured him, but he looked as if it wasn't enough. He glanced my way curiously before looking back and smiling at her.

"I will leave you two, if you will excuse me." She was about to leave until she turned to me, and leaned on the toes to reach up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Thank you uncle," she spoke in my ear, as I beamed at her. She walked around us and went back inside.

Elrond watched Arwen until he couldn't see her anymore, then he turned to me curiously. "What were you two talking about?"

"I don't know Elrond, what were you and my son talking about?" He looked pale, as he opened his mouth and no words came. "I can explain," he said after a while.

"Yes you will, and you tell me every detail."

My company and I rested in Imladris for a few days, I knew I had to get back to my kingdom as soon as possible. Everything was packed and we were all outside to say our farewells, much to Elronds relief. From a safe distance he was what Erestor told me watching and making sure that we weren't leaving anything behind.

"Farewell, lord Thranduil," Elrond said. "And to you as well Lord Elrond."

"Travel safe," he said again, and I dipped my head. "You have been most gracious to keep us here, thank you."

"Its my pleasure," I wanted to laugh at our over friendliness, but I kept it in. We had an interesting conversation, but in the end we will always remain friends.

After speaking to Elrond I turned to Arwen who was walking toward me, she was dressed in a royal blue robes with a silver tie in the middle, her hair loose as the slight breeze caught it. "Goodbye uncle," I softly smiled at her and reached my hand up to caress her cheek. "I do not know when the next time I will see you." I admitted.

Her smile faltered, and I wrapped my arms around her, for possibley the last time. "Goodbye my sweet one," I could feel a familiar tingle at the corner of my eyes, I squeezed them tight, to hold the tears. I kissed her cheek and step back and looked at her again, putting every small detail in memory. It will be difficult, especially for Elrond, but I know she will be alright, I know I don't have to worry about her.

**Authors Note: I have to admit, I was a little nervous posting this, so reviews would be great. I would love to know if you liked it or any advice to give.**

**I will continue the original story of Noss, but I really wanted to post this first. I am going to school, and I have a job now so updating will be slow. Trust me I would rather write then work on biology, and chemistry lab reports.**

**Anyway thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it. **


	11. Third Age 2490

Third Age 2,490

More than anything, Thranduil loved being an uncle. He loved how his close relationship with Celebrían, and Elrond, allowed their children to come to him for anything. Throughout their years he has seen them grow and change into handsome and beautiful adults. When he attended Arwen's 100th begetting day with his wife, he saw how Elrond and Celebrían eyes shined with pride as they watched their daughter. From that time he often wondered what it felt like to be a parent.

That night changed everything since it was the last child of Elrond that entered in adulthood. Without any little ones to come and ask to play with him, Thranduil was a little saddened that in such a short time they grew up, and he admit he missed having a tiny elfling to entertain.

As much as he and his wife wanted a child, he was a little hesitant and took nearly two millennia to deem the right time…

He softly exhaled as his wondering mind brought him to the small bundle currently residing in his arms. He stared out the window as soft light filtered in to the room. He looked down and smiled as the little one blinked the bleariness from his eyes and stared up at his father. Thranduil smiled down at the infant and brought him closer as he leaned forward and touched his nose to his son's.

Thranduil pulled back and marveled at the tiny figure in his arms, which looked so much like him. He wiggled his finger into the infant's clutched hand, he felt the tiny digits close around his and his smile widen even more.

He looked back up to the window and decided enough time has passed and his guests waited long enough for him to retrieve his son.

His son was only a few days old, but weeks before he was born Thranduil and his wife were already looking for riders from Imladris. Thranduil knew if they could Elrond or Celebrían would arrive to bring gifts and well wishes.

He tore his gaze from the window and started walking to the door, clutching the baby surrounded by the softest green blanket closer to him.

"Can I see him?"  
"Can I hold him?"

Thranduil was greeted by almost identical voices, as he walked into the private family room that was just outside the bedrooms. Two identical elves were sitting on the couch pricked up once they saw Thranduil walk in. They would have barreled there way up to him but their mother gently signaled for them to stay where they were and remain calm.

Thranduil gave the twins a soft smile he could see their excitement vibrating off their bodies. Celebrían stood a bright smile on her face as he handed the precious gift in her awaiting arms.

Celebrían held him close to her as she silently cooed at the baby. "He's beautiful," she whispered as she finally looked at Thranduil and then returned her gaze to the baby. Elladan and Elrohir were hovering around them, trying to stay still, but also trying to give their mother her space as she too marveled at the infant.

"What is his name?" Elladan spoke next to Thranduil.

"Legolas," Thranduil quietly replied as he kept his eyes on Celebrían and his son. He saw that Legolas shift and scrunch his face has he reached his little hand to a silver strand that lay close to him. Celebrían eyes shined and shoulders shook with suppress giggles as he clutched and unclutched a lock of her hair. She didn't want to startle the baby with her laughter, and looked up at Thranduil again. "He is absolutely adorable." She quietly squealed pressing the little bundle closer to her and placed a kiss on his forehead before placing the baby to her son next to her. Elladan moved from Thranduil's shoulder to his brothers as they smiled at each other and the baby.

"Have you ever seen anything so small?" Elladan spoke his voice quiet and dreamlike as his brother passed him to his arms.

" Our sister, remember?" Elrohir replied leaning his head on Elladans shoulder.

Elladan rolled his eyes, at his brother, " I know of our dear sister, but he is different." Elladan turned his gaze back to the baby and tilted his head as he looked at the baby closer. " He seems smaller, smaller than most…"

"Ahem," Celebrían polite cough cut Elladans next words. All three glanced at Thranduil to see his reaction, but there was none. "He is healthy, and he will grow." Thranduil voice was strong and confident. Seeing that there was no offense the brothers turned back to the child.

"He shall be as tall as his father," Celebrían said.

"So we should call him a princeling," Elrohir suggested.

"How about seedling?" Elladan said and looked to his right shoulder and saw Elrohir face frown in disagreement.

They stared at the baby for a few moments trying to determine the perfect nick name.

"Sapling?" They looked at each other and spoke.

"Little leaf," Elladan and Elrohir looked at Thranduil at the infants given nick name.

"It was my father who gave me that name, now I shall pass it on to my son."

"I like it," Elldan nodded and turned back to the baby leaning his face toward the infant and cooing at him. All the while Legolas laid contently in his arms kicking and moving merrily as he listened to Elladan and Elrohir. Thranduil eyes shined as he smiled kept his eyes on them, knowing that little Legolas already had everyone wrapped around his little finger.

Years Later: TA 2500

"Come out, come out, wherever you are little one," Elladan voice called out gently. It was a fine sunny day, with a slight cool breeze,everyone thought it best to spend the day outside in the realm of the Greenwood.

With Legolas getting older it was difficult to keep their eyes off of the young elfling. His energy was endless and his joy was full of abundance. Just about everyone would fall in love with him once they looked into his bright playful eyes. Elrond's children was no exception, Elladan and Elrohir were always around him ever since Legolas could crawl.

On a comfortable blanket being shaded by a perfect size tree Arwen lazily sat with a book in her lap. She wasn't really reading, but her eyes skimmed over the pages. She thought it would be impossible to read while little Legolas and her brothers were running about playing some game. She was waiting for the moment when Legolas would jump down from the tree and scare her. Her brothers were just as distracting as they prowled around the tree like wild animals trying to sniff out the little prince. All of them were well aware of the golden hair contrasting with the green shiny leaves, but no one wanted to spoil the princes fun so they all kept up the act.

Legolas peered through the thin protective branches of the tree, thinking that he wittedly outsmarted Elladan and Elrohir he thought he had the advantage. With a sly smile on his face he slowly crept his ways through the branches that hovered over Arwen.

He patiently waited as Elladan and Elrohir slinked out of sight, and with one grand leap, he jumped from the lower branches on the ground. Legolas landed mere inches from Arwen as he heard a satisfying squeal.

"You scared me," Arwen chuckled as she lightly poked Legolas in his belly. Legolas held his stomach where Arwen poked him and started to laugh.

"Did I really scare you?" Legolas hopeful voice said. Arwen happily nodded, not wanting to disappoint him.

Before Legolas could celebrate his victory, he forgot about Elladan and Elrohir. He felt hands encircle him; Legolas cried out in alarm and scrambled into Arwens lap for safety.

"We got you know little leaf," Elladan hissed as he dropped down on all fours and started crawling to him.

Arwen held him tight as she scrambled away, pretending to chant a spell to keep Elladan and Elrohir at bay.

When she finished chanting Elladan and Elrorhir struggled and fell on their backs, tongues sticking out. Legolas released Arwens grip has he jumped and cheered celebrating his victory. Arwen smiled brightly at the golden child, and when Legolas done he turned to her with his hand stretch out. "Dance with me?" Legolas face was slightly flushed and his big blue eyes pleading. Arwen could not refuse as she took his hand and moved away from the comfy blanket, as they danced around in a circle.

"Hey I want to dance," Elladan pouted.

"Then let us dance brother." Elrohir stood up and offered his hand to Elladan as they stood up and walked over to the swinging pair. Legolas happily welcomed them as they made their circle even bigger all the while spinning and laughing.

Meanwhile the parents were relaxing on another blanket a few feet from their children watching as they played and laughed along with them.

"Remember when we played liked that?" A sweet voice next to him said. He turned around and saw Celebríans bright blue eyes shining with playfulness of an elfling.

"You mean, when you played like that. I always got in trouble whenever it came to your idea of play." Thranduil replied as a smile tugged on his lips.

"Psh, nonsense," Celebrían threw her hands in the air.

"My adar, always wanted me to follow you, as if you were some fragile flower needing protection." Thranduil teased and lightly poked her side which earned him a yelp and a playful shove.

"I think our adars preferred us together, like they used to hangout when they were younger." Celebrían said, and Thranduil couldn't agree more.

"Since it is our last day, we should make the most of it," Celebrían declared as she stood and walked off the blanket. Everyone starred at her confused, she quickly grabbed Thranduil arm and hauled him up with strength he forgot she possessed.

She spun around as fast as she could her grip tightening on his, Thranduil had no choice but to match her speed. They seemed to be just a blur as they picked up their pace, Celebrían leaned her head back and laugh and Thranduil did the same never wanting this blissful moment to end.

As their surroundings blurred around them, Thranduil felt Celebrían grip loosen and released his hands. They each fell on their backs Celebrían's laughter echoing their peaceful area. When the dizziness passed, Celebrían rolled to her side as she spotted the other two on the blanket amusement lighting their eyes.

"Come and join us," She laughed. Elrond simply shook his head, "no thank you my lady, I seem to be dizzy just looking at you two."

Celebrina fell on her back again moving her hands in the lush grass, she rolled to her other side and noted the flowers around them. One that particular caught her attention was the soft baby blue petals. She stretched out and picked it, looking at Thranduil who was on the opposite side of her.

Thranduil meanwhile kept his eyes closed as the dizziness cleared listening to everything around him. It wasn't long until he felt someone at the front of his head lingering behind him as if hesitant. The presence was sweet and gentle almost like an elfling, and when he felt a soft tickling sensation followed by a sweet smell of a flower he decided to open his eyes.

Instead of his son, his eyes met with the most brilliant blue orbs that always enchanted him. Celebrían giggled as she continued to tickle his nose with the flower, then leaned down to kiss his forehead. "For you my lord," she let the flower fall down to his chest.

His fingers gently grasped the flower and smiled in remembrance, of the first time they met. He rolled on to his stomach, face to face with Celebrían as he reached his hand and quickly wiggled the flower under her nose. She laughed out loud again as Thranduil sat up. He looked at the flowers around him choosing them carefully, as he weaved them together.

It didn't take him long to make whatever it was he was making. When he finished he turned his body to face Celebríans as he passed it to her. There were many bright and beautiful colors fashioned in a crown, Thranduil tried to add as much blue to the crown as he could seeing how the blue flower was Celebrían favorite.

Celebrían gently smiled at him taking the crown and inspecting it, she finally looked up at him her blue eyes shining ever brighter.

"It's beautiful, more beautiful than, than…" She paused to think for a fitting word, but Thranduil stopped her as he placed the crown on her head. "You are beautiful."

Her smile grew wider as she launched herself at him. With the force Thranduil grabbed Celebrían and fell on his back as they erupted in giggles.

When they calmed down Celebrían rested her head on his shoulder, as they looked up at the sky as the sun was begging to set.

"I wish we could do this all the time," she said softly. "I wish we do not have to say goodbye."

"One day perhaps," Thranduil turned his head and smiled at her encouragingly. "For now let us enjoy our time while we have it." He gave a gently squeeze as a comfortable silence settled over them. Soon they would have to leave and walk back to the palace and all too soon Elrond and Celebrían along with their children will be leaving.

In the morning, everything was packed and ready to go everyone was outside saying their goodbyes. Legolas was being held by Elrohir his tears staining his cheeks. Legolas was trying to be brave as his lips quivered. When Elrohir told the elfling goodbye, the flood gates opened and flung himself to Elrohir. Elrohir held him protectively and lifted him up and bounced him on his hip to soothe his cries. Arwen and Elladan crooned over him to comfort him.

Thranduil looked on with a sad smile, as Legolas calmed down and laid his head on his Elrohirs shoulder, his tears now gone, but the occasional sniffle still lingered. Thranduil already said his goodbyes, and as usual Celebrían lingered at his side.

Thranduil turned his gaze away from his son, and looked down catching Celebrían's blue eyes. Since they met, Thranduil was always so enraptured with her eyes, they were bright, beautiful and bubbly. They were playful, and teasing, and as she grew, he saw as they slowly transformed to a somewhat mature elf. He recalled with a small smile. Even when turning 100 she did not lose her playfulness, but he did see a small difference a little wisdom behind her eyes. Then after the battle where he lost his father, and she had come to him, he saw the comfort and kindness she gave to him. Never judging but always by his side when he needed it, and as he slowly came out of his grief, he would sometimes sigh in annoyance as her bright eyes would beam brighter as she thought of ways to get him to smile and go out more.

Over the years, he seen them transform from wife, to mother, and even with her children grown they still had not changed. They were brighter and playful than ever, always filled with compassion and kindness for others.

"I have something for you," Thranduil spoke. Celebrían cocked her head to the side as Thranduil motioned for one of the elves to bring the gift. Galion pressed the small bundle into his hand. Thranduil held the bundle up to her and unwrapped it, when he was finished Celebrían met his eyes and smiled as she took the gift from him and cradled it in her hands.

"Do you like them?" Thranduil asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, it is a lovely gift." Celebrain locked eyes with him a wide smile on his face, as she stroked the soft baby blue petal. Thranduil decided that this wild flower would be officially Celebrían's flower. It was also a reminder of when they first met and he thought that with her eyes looked especially beautiful with the flower.

"I want you to plant them, and take care of them, until I am able to come your way." She looked up again a hopeful smile on her face. "I want to see them in full bloom and full abundance." Thranduil gently smiled as she looked up once again, like the elfling he remembered all those years ago.

"Of course Thranduil, they will have a special place in the garden, and will be well tended." She secured her hold on the flowers that will be used make more and wrapped her arms around his waist. She gave him a nice squeeze has she felt the familiar sting in her eyes and closed them tightly to stop the tears. As she pulled back and looked upon Thranduil's face, and not knowing when they will see each other again, a single tear ran down her cheek and others followed.

She looked down trying to calm herself, but she felt strong hands caress each side her face and lifted it towards him.

"Why do you weep?"  
Through her tears she gave him a watery smile, "because I will miss you." Her voice was full of emotion as she whispered.

Thranduil leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead knowing exactly how she felt. "This is not goodbye, we will see each other again. Until then sweet Celebrían, won't you write to me?"

She nodded again as more tears spilled from her eyes, Thranduil pulled her against him and held her tightly until the tears stopped.

All too soon it seemed that their goodbyes were over and Elrond and his family were heading back to Imladris. Thranduil stood with his family as the last of their party could not be seen. Thranduil prayed that they would all meet again.

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been busy with school and work. I have been writing and rewriting and making sure that the chapters I upload are the best. I do hope this chapter is really meets the right standards. **

**Not to worry I will definitely finish this story I think 3 or 4 more chapters and it will be done. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	12. Dear Thranduil

Dear Thranduil

_Dear Thranduil,_

_I hope you and your family are well, just as mine are. Not much has happened over these years, but I am sure Legolas has gotten bigger. As for my children, Elladan and Elrohir have planned a hunting trip with some of their friends. Arwen has chosen to take her adventures in books, and spends most of her time in the library. _

_Elrond is busy as ever, but still finds time to spend with our children and myself. Erestor is just as busy running around, copying, and organizing events for Elrond, and Glorfindel… has just informed me that he looks forward to another drinking contest, and assures his victory_… I briefly stop my letter and lift a delicate eyebrow across the table. Glorfindel continued to speak of his qualities of being a better drinker than Thranduil. Rolling my eyes and shaking my head in amusement I picked up my pen and continued writing.

_ Anyway, while everyone is wrapped up in their own business, my parents have recently invited me to Lothlórien. I am beyond thrilled and cannot wait to see them, I feel like this visit is long overdue. And who knows, perhaps after I finish my visit with my parents I will travel north. It would bring me so much pleasure to see you, and your family._

With love,

Celebrian

I wrapped up my letter knowing that once Thranduil received it, he would be more than willing to prepare a place for me. I delicately folded the paper and passed it to the awaiting messenger who briefly bowed before taking off in all haste. I placed my elbows out in front of me and contently laid my chin on them looking forward to the next couple of weeks.

"Do you have everything?" I looked up at the soft voice as I finished placing my last item in a bag. It was morning, but the sun was not out yet, and even though it was a little dark I smiled at the owner of the voice. Elrond came around the bed and was dressed simple yet eloquently in his gold attire. I on the other hand am wearing a grey dress with beautiful embroidery on the arms of the coat. The riding dress, is perfect for traveling, as it barely skims my ankles, underneath I am wearing a lighter thinner long sleeved dress, with the sleeves of the coat open up to my forearm. My hair is tied back, and as I finish strapping my bag I place my hands on my hips, checking myself in the mirror. I think I am more than ready for this journey.

"I have everything I need," I tell him as my eyes follows him to the opposite side of the bed and pats my smaller traveling bag, the rest of my items are being strapped on the horses as we speak.

"I can see that," his eyes go from the bag and then me, and I can sense a slight hesitation in his voice. I know he wants to say more, so I sigh with false impatient, "What is it husband?"

I waited for his reply, but all he did was stroke the bag his youthful face slowly changing as his forehead burrows.

This worries me a little as I reach out and place my hand over his. At the contact he looks at me without the shadow that crossed his face earlier, and gives me a comforting smile.

"I will miss you too," I say reading his eyes of the unspoken words. Elrond lets out a little chuckle. He grabs the little bag and I walk around the bed as we embrace.

"I would not miss you so much if you had someone going with you," Elrond states as we pull apart.

"What do you mean? I will have some of your best guards watching over me. Are you telling me you do not believe in your own guard?" I gave a shock gasp, and he shakes his head with a knowing smile.

"I do trust my guard, but I am talking about our children—" I place a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You know Elladan and Elrohir already had their hunting trip planned with their friends before the invitation arrived. They promised after their trip they will pass by Lothlórien and stay there for a while. "

"Arwen—"

"Arwen wants to stay here and enjoy her books. Besides, one of us needs to stay behind to make sure you are not over working yourself."

"What about Glorfindel?"

"You know he is out scouting and will not be returning anytime soon."  
"Erestor—"

"Erestor needs to stay here and assist you. Really Elrond I will be fine and be back before you know it."

Elrond open his mouth to say more, but not before I closed the distance and crushed our lips together.

"Come on, walk with me," I tugged on Elronds hands as we left our chambers and walked through the halls to the gates to leave.

"You could ask Lindir to go along?" Elrond leaned in to me, as we passed the young musician a lyre in hand smiling as we passed.

"I think not meleth."

"Why? You do not trust him to protect you?" Elrond said as he echoed my own words back in our room.

"I trust him to stay here and lift your spirits while I am gone."

"Ah," was his only reply, and I gave him a toothy grin as we continued on our walk.

After saying goodbye to my remaining family, and making final preparations I was on my horse, and in to time a good distance from my home. I turned back around to catch a glimpse of the beauty of the hidden valley. My breath was got in my throat as I beheld the bright sun, glistening on Imladris, the waterfalls shined as the sun's rays reflected on it, and everything was peaceful and beautiful. This is one of my favorites moments looking over Imladris as the sun peeked over the hills. I have only seen such beauty and perfection in the wonderful view of my bedroom, but this view was even more magical.

"My lady?" A voice brought me back to the present as I looked behind me, the rest of the guard and their horses waiting patiently.

"We must move on if we are to make our first check point."

"Of course," I nodded for them the rest to continue while a few waited for me.

"I just wanted one last look at this beautiful light." I said to no one but myself. I wanted to preserve this memory, so that whenever I missed my home I can always call upon this memory.

* * *

For the Guest review I received Jan 15, I would like to explain that spell check doesn't approve of most if not all elvish names. I know Thrandy is a little childish, but at the time Celebrian was younger when she gave him the name. Even I wasn't sure about the name but I thought it was cute and thought that this was another way for them to bond. I suppose you may not get this far, since I do have other "Thrandys" buried in my other chapters that I have to hunt down, but if you do this is my explanation, and hope that you understand.

Sorry and thanks for reading my story anyway, and I am still glad you enjoyed it.


	13. Message Received

Messaged Received

It was quiet, almost too quiet.

I scanned the area multiple times as we finally entered the Redhorn pass.

When I read Celebríans letter I sensed she was going to run into trouble. I didn't think twice to gather the best of my guard and to meet her before any trouble caught up with her.

It wasn't too long when I head a distinctive sound of horses. The guard in front had everyone halt, bows drawn as waited to see what was behind the corner. Whoever was on the other side must have sensed us too, as the sound of hooves decreased. Not too long after I spotted what appeared to be a lone figure peeking out behind the bend.

From what I could see he was no orc. I caught his gaze and he seemed to relax a little when he spotted our group. He showed himself completely his hands in a sign peace. Recognizing the armor of Imlardis, I knew we arrived just in time. My guards low their weapons, as the Imladris guard gesture for the rest of his group to come forth.

Slowly other guards of similar uniform started to trickle into view. I clenched the reins in my hands, looking for Celebrían. I felt myself rise slightly to get a better view.

After more guards came to view I wondered if Celebrían was even with the group. I felt a sigh beginning to escape, when finally I spotted her.

Sitting on a dappled grey with her back straight and head held high like her mother. She wore a beautiful riding dress with her hair pulled back. I saw her eyes scan my soldiers, and when they finally traveled up to mine I could see a trace of a smile. I felt my own lips turn.

"Thranduil," she waved. Forgetting any potential danger I got off my horse as she did the same.

"Thranduil," she called me again as a few of the guards parted. With so many soldiers around I didn't spot her at first, but she kept calling. I weaved through the guards and kept listening to Celebrían's faint voice. I frowned slightly looking around me, completely surrounded by my guards.

"Celebrían," silence at first, then I heard her voice to the right and I started to travel in that direction.

Something was wrong, I realized as I kept walking. I didn't bring this many soldiers with me. Celebrían couldn't possibly be lost in the crowed. I heard my name again, coming from the left side.

I stopped, frowning I changed directions calling her name again. I was met with silence.

"Celebrían?" I called again making my stride bigger. This time I did hear her voice.

At least that's what I thought, it sounded a little deeper. She called my name again this time louder. I answered her back. My anxiety started to grow as I continued to listen for her.

Strange enough I was still weaving through guards, something didn't feel right. Just then I heard my name, it didn't sound like Celebríans, it was louder and almost commanding.

I felt sweat trickle down my neck as I shouted her name, hoping that she would call out again. When I heard my name again, I knew the voice to belong to a male.

"Thranduil," it reverberated around me I brought a hand to my head as the voice somehow made my head ache.

I wanted to call out to Celebrían again, this all seemed like a bizarre dream, except it couldn't be.

I was about to call out when the voice seemed to take over calling out to me. The Redhorn pass started to shake with his voice, and slowly all around me everything was enveloped in a bright white light.

"Come back to light, my friend."

My head rolled to the side as I felt my eyes squint at the new light, I blinked several times to clear my vision from sleep. I was no longer in Redhorn pass, nor was I at home. The familiar markings of this room and furniture reminded me that I am at Imladris. I'm reclined on a couch, surrounded by large open windows as floor length curtains blew gently in the wind. Judging by the light, I could see that I slept through most of the day again.

"Thranduil," I felt a hand on thigh, and turning from the window I looked in the direction of Elrond, and his concerning gaze.

"You sounded like you were having a bad dream. You kept mumbling in your sleep, so I thought I wake you."

I turned my gaze away from him, feeling slightly guilty, I didn't want to add more trouble than what he has to deal with.

"Do you want to talk about?"

Instead of replying I just shook my head.

"If you wish I will let you rest more," he patted my leg in farewell and went toward the door.

My eyes followed him as he placed his hand on the knob turning it. Before he opened it, he turned to me, his expression was blank.

"You know," he began slowly he opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it pressing his lips together in a thin line.

I watched his chest rise and fall, like he was trying to calm himself down.

"Celebrían," he finally said in a bland tone.

"Is leaving- the day after tomorrow, I know." I finished. I whipped my head in the other direction, feeling anger rise from within. My dreams are a reminder of what could have been if I intercepted Celebrían while on her journey. I imagine that with both of our guards the outcome would be different.

"Celebrían has been notified of your arrival three days ago. She is upset that you haven't seen her." As quickly as my anger came it dissipated as I thought about sweet Celebrían. I fear the changes I would see. She would no longer be the bright bubbly blue eyed elfling. I wanted to remember her how she was when I last saw her. I didn't want her to leave without any farewell from me. A letter wouldn't do justice, after all the years we've spent together, the milestones that we have been there for each other.

Memories flooded my mind, the time when I first met Celebrían, and all the joyous, and sometimes dark moments we had together. A letter simply wouldn't do.

When I arrived, I wanted to see her, but I knew if I did it would be the end. I wasn't and am still not ready to say goodbye.

"I know more, than anyone how difficult it is to say goodbye." It was like he read my thoughts, I could hear the comfort and softness in his words. "Even if it is painful, we do not say goodbye for ourselves, but to give the other, the comfort and reassurance. Letting them know that they do not have to worry about us."

I turned back to Elrond, he had a distant look in his eye, he smiled at me once again a genuine comforting smile. I felt my own lips form a small one in return.

After that he was gone, and I was left to my own thoughts, most of them about Celebrían. I couldn't let her sweet memories go to waste, I had to make this farewell count.

* * *

**I want to apologize for my long absence. I was struggling with this chapter and after many rewrites I feel like this was the best one to post. I still hope that whoever is reading this is still enjoying it. Thank you if you recently Favorited/followed I will definitely continue this story. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Farewell

Farewell

**AN**: First things first, I am really, really sorry for not updating. I have so many projects on my mind that this was one was pushed aside. My mind has been on the _Silmarillion _and I have so many stories I want to write about the House of Finwe. If some of you don't know already I have a story called My Brothers Children, if you want to check it out. I also have another story that I am working on, it took me a year to develop it, and I barely have the first chapter done.

**Second**: I was excited to post this that I didn't send it to my best friend and editor, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

Last but not least : Thanks to **Ladies Limwen and Aranel-** I read your review again today and that's why I decided to finish it and post it, I am so glad you love it! Thanks!

**feathered moon wings** for always reading and reviewing each chapter I look forward to your reviews whenever I post something. Thank you so much!

Of course thank you to: Mirkwood Warrior , and SparklesJustReads for your reviews and all who have favorite or followed this story, and to all those silent readers. Thank you for staying with me. Please enjoy

It took most of the day, but with a heavy sigh, I finally stepped out of my room.

So far the day has been relatively quiet, but I can feel the grief in the air, as the servants go about their business.

Keeping up their routine as best as they can, just because the lady of Imladris will be departing does not mean the rest of the world stops.

It has been strange these past few days. Whenever I came to Imladris, there was always a sort of cheer in the air. Not like my realm where everyone is on guard for any potential threats or harmful creatures.

Imladris was a place full of peace and celebrations, where colors were many, and the air fresh and light.

Now it's gone silent and cold as everyone grieves, but no grief is as great as that of their lord and his family.

I haven't seen the twins since my arrival.

I have heard that Elrohir has hidden himself away in the library, and grieves to himself.

I have seen Arwen with her grandparents. If silent tears were not running down her cheeks, then she would stare ahead with a far look in her eyes.

I have heard Elladan is very emotional. His temper is quiet renown, especially with his mother making her journey soon. He has started to act out even more so than usual. I once stumbled upon him hacking away on some unfortunate straw training solider. I stood by, a few feet away shocked at his behavior.

It was then that Glorfindel told me that he was upset because he refused to spar with Elladan.

"I told him plenty times before, that I wouldn't encourage his blind rage while sparing with him. He needs to have a clear head on the battle field if not…" Glorfindel solemnly shook his head.

"My lord Elrond will lose not one, but two family members." He then continued to explain how Elladan talks of revenge and going after any orc pack he can. To Elladan's dismay Glorfindel has made sure that he be kept inside the gates of Imladris.

I couldn't agree more with Glorfindel.

Today, I have not questioned about my nephews and niece, today has been quiet for all of them. At least that is what I hope, especially for Elladan. Today it seems I hardly see anyone, the halls are lonely with maybe one or two occupying it. I pay no one any mind and they do the same to with me. I walk to tiled hallways to a familiar place, where there was once so much joy and laughter.

Fresh spring air fills my lungs with the beautiful smells of all types of flowers, and herbs. I stand in the entrance of the garden, gazing at the beautiful green and all shades of flowers littering the aisle. I take a step into the garden and let my mind wonder as memories of old resurface of all the happy times I had with my friends and family.

It isn't long when a pretty blue flower stands out to me on my left side. I stop in my tracks and look in the direction of this special blue flower. It is one I know so well and many times complimented it's beauty. Knowing what the flower represents and what I am about to do makes my steps hesitant, but I walk in that direction anyway.

Gently I bring my hand to cup one of the petals of this baby blue flower. This color has always enraptured me. I bend forward to smell its sweet fragrance and Celebrían immediately comes to mind. I wanted her to have these flowers. It seem like it was so long ago when she told me that the garden would have plenty of these baby blue flowers. I know what I must do, as I pick the flower and others around it, already making my gift one last time.

The walk to Celebrían's room felt slow and my feet dragged behind me making my footsteps heavier with each step. My chest felt much the same the slow thud seemed to sink lower into my stomach.

By the time I reached my hand out to the door, I could feel the slow and heavy pound in my head. I took a breath to steady, and closed my eyes to steady myself. As I breathed, the pounded in my head lessened. My hand left the door and placed on my heart where I held her gift.

_This isn't for me. _I opened my eyes and faced my current obstacle. My hand made its way back to the door. I felt a surge of confidence seep through and turned the knob _It's for Celebrían._

The private room I entered was slightly dimmed. All the windows were covered by drapes allowing only some light. The room wasn't as furnished or elaborate as the other rooms. On left corner was a small seating area for two in front of the fire place with the usual table in front. On the right side was an empty bed with the sheets and blankets thrown off to the side. I felt silence linger in the air, and I wondered at all if Celebrían was even here.

A slight movement to my left had my head turned, past the sitting area and a little further in the room, standing in front of a wide window was Celebrían. I felt my heart sink lower when I didn't feel her presence at all. Before she could walk into the room and bring light and warmth wherever she went.

She stood like a grey statue, staring out the window. After three hard thumps against my chest I finally made my move and placed one foot in front of the other.

"Celebrían?" I softly called her name. She didn't even flinch or turn my way. I held in my sigh and the loss of my dearest cousin and continued to walk until I was next to her.

She was dressed in a long grey long sleeved dress. It was a dull color on her, the dullest color she's ever worn. My heart sunk even further, she always wore bright colors, pinks, purples, blues; all bright colorful, with jewelry and hair pieces to match and an ever present smile on her face.

"Celebrían," Slowly I stretched my hand out to her and placed my fingers next to hers just barely touching.

Just as slowly she turned her head to meet mine. There was no expression on her face, save but sorrow and suffering. The light behind her blue eyes had gone out and what remained was gray that have seen unspeakable horror.

Behind my eyes I could feel tears building in them. Imagining her changing was one thing. I didn't know exactly what to expect, but to see her now in front of me is heart wrenching. She looked down at my hand and moved hers closer to mine. Her fingers stretched out to where they overlapped mine.

I was afraid she would shy away from physically contact, from what Elrond has told me in her early stages of recovery.

Feeling confident that my touch wouldn't frighten her, I placed my hands gently over hers.

She didn't react to our hands touching; she glanced down at them and turned back to staring outside where the sun was setting.

Her hands were surprisingly cold, her color was abnormal as well. Her skin was a lot paler than mine, I wanted to give her a gently squeeze, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

There was so much I wanted to tell her, and yet nothing came to mind. I wasn't sure what was going to upset her, but I knew I couldn't stay quiet with what little time we had left. I wanted to tell her about all the times we spent together, the laughter, and sunshine. Even if it was painful, I knew I had to tell her.

"Do you remember—" my voice started to break. I took a moment and cleared it. "Do you remember that one time…"

I went on, and on, about my favorite moments together. The first time we met and all of the fun we had afterwards. A never ending tale of the two of us, mostly up to no good, the times when I was a prince and didn't have the burdens I do now. I laughed at myself when telling the story. Celebrían didn't laugh so I did it for the both of us.

I wasn't sure if she was even listening to me, but it felt good to go over all of the memories we shared.

"Thranduil," it was silent, but I could hear her over my words. I was surprised as she turned to me again. She opened her mouth, she looked as if she was going to say something. Then without a warning she started to fall backwards.

I caught her in an instant and held her in my arms. I felt how small she was in my arms. Fragile and thin, her clothes did well to hide what she looked like underneath.

Looking over the bed I started to walk over there, and laid her down, I adjusted the pillows and covers to make sure she was comfortable.

"I apologize, I tire of the most menial tasks." She shook her head, and I could almost hear the humor in her voice, if it wasn't so quiet.

I took a seat next to the bed, "its all right." We stayed silent, I didn't feel like speaking anymore, but I did remember her gift.

"Celebrían, I have something for you."

Going into my left breast pocket, I pulled out her gift. The one gift I made for her the first time we met and so many times afterwards.

I held the crown out for her, and a single finger traced the flowers. I picked most of her blue flowers she planted in the garden and created the crown. Usually I would add other colors, but I felt that the soft baby blues would be enough to give her comfort.

"This is a beautiful gift." I felt my lips turn into a small smile as I could see a little of her brightness shine through.

"More beautiful, than, than…" she grew silent, and I could see her inwardly draw back in herself. The light that was briefly shown in her eyes had gone and she only stared blankly at.

Surely she must know that she is still beautiful. For some reason my lips started to quiver at the end I bit my bottom lip to stop it. I could slowly feel my eyes watering again. Perhaps she doesn't see her beauty anymore?

I know it's still there, even if she doesn't believe it herself. Gently I placed the crown on top of her head.

"You are beautiful," I declared. She looked up at me, and I gave her my widest smile. She only nodded and leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes.

I felt my lips quivering again, it was much harder to control this time. I placed my hands together and squeezed them just as I squeezed my eyes.

Then I felt my shoulders quake and I bit my lip all the more harder to not cry in front of her.

I felt one tear fall and then another, each landed on top of Celebrían. In between my tear blurred eyes, she gave me a puzzled look. She sat up in her bed and reached out her hands to touch my cheek.

"Why do you weep?"

I forced myself to be still. She didn't sound fragile like she did before, I didn't think it was possible for her to move as much as she did.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I will miss you, very much." I sadly smiled at her. She surprised me with one of her own. "This is not goodbye, we will see each other again."

"When?" My voice cracked as I spoke. "We can no longer write to each other."

"We will see each other again," She promised me, and when she spoke I believed her.

It's strange, I thought to myself after a few minutes passed and my eyes had dried and Celebríans had closed. I felt that I was the one to give her comfort, and yet with all that's she's been through she comforting me instead.

I placed my hands on top of hers and gave them a gentle squeeze, and faintly I could feel her do the same. With a soft smile I knew we were comforting each other. Even if we were not talking or laughing like we normally did. Just being here in the same room, was enough. Perhaps there would be more tears, but for now I was enjoying her comforting presence like I always do.


	15. Noss

Noss

**AN:** Hey everyone, I'm really sorry again for the delay. School is over so I hope to write more. This is it, the final chapter. The last chapter probably sounded like the last one, but that is not the case. I want to thank you all again for reading, following, favorite this story, and to all the silent readers out there. I truly appreciate it!

By the way for those who do not know, Noss is family in sindarin. I thought I posted that before, but just in case.

Enjoy the last chapter.

"They say this is the last ship," someone spoke behind her, but Celebrían didn't know who. A crowd gathered at the shores of Alqualondë to welcome the last of those who still lingered on the other side of the shores.

If Celebrían was honest with herself, she didn't think there would be more arrivals. If this ship was in fact the last of the elves who wanted to sail, she knew as well as others that Cirdan would be on it, even if he was the only one.

Her eyes shifted from the shore to the right where two golden haired elves stood. One stood tall and lean looking on eyes searching further out to the ship to see anyone he would recognize. Next to him was a younger elf, he sucked his lip in and appeared to nibble on it in anticipation.

For Oropher and Legolas, Celebrían knew exactly where there thoughts were, who they hoped would be on that ship. Observing their longing Celebrían felt her hands squeeze around her gift. She looked down as the bright blue flowers carefully arranged in a circlet. She prayed too that the same person would be there.

It was disheartening when Legolas first arrived and gave her the news that his father would not sail. Her heart sank deeper when her sons and father delivered the same message when they arrived on these shores. As the days stretched and turned to weeks, months and years, she thought the idea of Thranduil sailing would never happen. She remembers centuries ago of a whispered promise that their last meeting would not be the end.

She held on to the Thranduils parting gift, hoping that the day will come when she can place the beautiful flowers on his head as well.

On her other side stood her husband sons and parents, her father looked almost as anxious as Oropher.

"Do you think?" Celebrían's words were directed to her father. He turned to her and solemnly shook his head. She didn't need to complete her sentence he knew whom she was talking about. In fear of not saying his name, she didn't want to get her hopes up if he wasn't on the ship.

"Patience," Celeborn said although it sounded like he was speaking for himself as he heaved a sigh. The ship seemed to mock them the longer they stared the slower it seemed to travel.

Slowly and surely Celebrían could see that the ship was finally coming in to the docks, she felt herself rise on her feet to look at the big ship coming in.

When it was finally docked and a ramp was placed for the passengers to easily get off, Celebrían heard a gasp to her right. Legolas almost leapt in the air, but Oropher's strong hands kept him in place. The hold didn't last long as Legolas broke free and sprinted to the ship, Oropher's call falling on deaf ears.

After Legolas took off a group gathered around Oropher, Celebrían knew them to be Thranduil's closer family. They were all in a buzz of excitement, Thranduil had finally come home.

Turning her attention back to the ship, she didn't see Legolas or Thranduil yet, but as soon as she caught a glimpse of a golden strand coming down the ramp, the group toward her right started to approach the ship.

Celebrían felt her toes curl in her shoes, as she waited. She remembered what her father had said, _"patience."_

By this time there was a crowed that formed around Thranduil, she was truly happy for them, and wanted to allow his immediate family to greet him first.

Bouncing on the tips of her toes she was getting anxious, she concealed her excitement, but Elladan and Elrohir took off. They felt that they already waited for too long.

Her son's hair disappeared with the rest of the golden or silver heads.

Not too long after her parents joined and Elrond, but Celebrían still held back building up her anticipation. So many years passed between them, she wanted to greet him properly and to really look at him without the rush of the crowed surrounding them.

As the crowed started to move her in direction, Celebrían sucked in a breath, looking for any sign of Thranduil. By this time she was alone in her area, and she was thankful that the crowed started to part.

Slowly emerging from the crowed his face beaming like the light, his voice letting out blissful laughter. Looking at his pure joy, Celebrían felt her lips turn up.

He looked like the same prince Celebrían first met all those years ago. They locked eyes then, Thranduil gave her a comforting soft smile, as he made his way to her.

Celebrían felt her smile become wider as he approached right until he was in front of her. They didn't speak at first. Celebrían ran her eyes over Thranduil, making sure that this was the actual one and not a dream. She could feel Thranduil do the same, she couldn't blame him. When they last saw each other, she felt all the life and joy come out of her. She was frail and weak, but now her strength was returned to her, and all that was robbed from her was back once again.

Celebrían giggled softly it was a sweet sound like a bell when she finally stopped looking Thranduil over.

Thranduil nonetheless did the same a deep throat chuckle, "I made it."

Celebrían extended her hand and Thranduil took it, "You're home."

**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed this story, now that this is over I want to continue on with another story, except it will range over different time periods and characters.

Last but not least, for **feathered moon wings, **I'm really sorry for not getting back with you, but now that school is out everything is going pretty good.

Thank you all once again!


End file.
